Battle For Love
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: When John, A Marine returns home injured with his fellow best friend and Marine Adam, they return to find all is not as they left it. They find they have to face the biggest battle of all, The Battle For Love. SLASH AU
1. Coming Home

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

**Title: Battle For Love**  
**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**  
**Pairing: John Cena/CM Punk and others. **  
**Summary: When John, A Marine returns home injured with his fellow best friend and Marine Adam, they return to find all is not as they left it. They find they have to face the biggest battle of all, The Battle For Love.  
**

* * *

Phil Brooks sighed as he sat on the balcony of his home, he had a coffee in his hand and he was watching the sunrise in Oceanside California where he lived with his husband John. They lived on the Camp Pendleton marine base. John was a First Lieutenant in the U.S Marines. Phil was lonely though, John had been gone for about 8 months and he would only call once a week tops. Phil just wanted his husband back he missed him so much. He just wished he would hear from John more often. Yes he received letters from John but it wasn't the same.

Phil kept himself busy with their home, which was a Spacious home. They could entertain small groups in their fully upgraded kitchen which came with, granite, tiled floors, stainless steel appliances, they also had a the SUPER-SIZED family room; a formal dining room/living room. The house had two fireplace and two balconies, from which they could enjoy great views. It was the perfect house for them. It was house where John and Phil wanted to start a family. Phil really wished they could have a child. It meant that John would be with him for nine months at least.

The only thing Phil was happy about was that his baby was doing good over in Iraq. He was helping people who needed it and Phil couldn't have been prouder of him. He loved John more than anything he wanted to be with him forever, but it was hard, but he also knew it was just as hard on John. John wasn't with his family, he was away fighting in a war and he was in danger on a daily basis. Phil just missed him a lot. He was glad he had friends though, Cody, Dolph, Shawn and Chris. Chris was John's best friends husband and they lived side by side. Chris was away a lot of the time travelling with his band, but he and Chris had gotten closer since their partners had left them.

Chris had It easier though in Phil's opinion, he had a 4 year old son with Adam. DJ as they all liked to call him, his full name was David Joshua. He was an amazing little kid, Phil just hoped soon, he and John would have a little bundle of joy. That was when John came home. Phil was pulled from his thoughts when the home phone rang, he sighed and walked inside. **"Hello?"** he answered. **"Yes hi is this Phillip Brooks?"** someone asked on the other side. **"Yes this is he"** Phil said. **"Hi my name is James Storm I am the soldier coordinator here at Camp Pendleton, Mr. Brooks there has been an incident with first Lieutenant John Cena."** He spoke.

Phil sighed and sat down before he fell. **"Is he OK?"** Phil asked, his voice was shaky. **"He is alive….That's the main thing. He was involved in an incident, he is injured so he is required to return home….This call is just a courtesy call telling you that John will be arriving home tomorrow morning."** He said. **"Thank-you….I'll be there to pick him up."** Phil said. **"OK then,"** James said. **"Thank-you for the call."** Phil said. **"No problem. Goodbye Sir."** He said ending the call.

Phil hung the phone up and smiled, this was great! His baby was coming home, he needed to get out, he had to get some groceries, all of John's favorite things, some flowers, a cake. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. He rushed upstairs and had a shower. He showered and dressed. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. He got into his White Dodge Journey SUV and headed to the store. He got there and walked inside. He grabbed a cart and started shopping. He was looking at some nice steaks when he was tapped on the shoulder.

He spun around and smiled seeing Cody standing there. He hugged the three month pregnant man. "Hey Codes" he said. "Hey, what's going on?" Cody asked. "John's coming home tomorrow!" he said, Cody smiled. "Wow, why?" Cody asked. "He was involved in an incident the guy told me he was alive, so I will have to see how he looks tomorrow, but I want to make sure everything is ready for him when he gets here." Cody smiled. "You gonna lay a little lovin on him?" Cody asked, Phil smiled. "Of course…..I just can't wait to see how he is." Phil said. "He'll be fine, you can play nurse for a while" Cody said smirking, Phil laughed.

"Well I need to get to the doctors so I will see you later" Cody said Phil smiled and nodded, he hugged him and Cody left. Phi continued shopping, he got steaks, salad stuff, some sweet things for John, he picked up some lube and the chocolate cake and headed out. he paid for the items and headed home. He got home and he put his items away. He smiled and made sure the house was in its best condition. He couldn't wait to see John tomorrow. It was going to be so amazing. Phil didn't even care about the sex, he just wanted to see John more than anything.

He wanted to hold him and hug him and kiss him. The doorbell rang, Phil smiled and walked over to the door, he smiled when he saw Shawn Helmsley, he was commander Helmsley's husband. He was the leader of all the stay at home men and women. "Hi Shawn, come on in." he said. Shawn smiled and entered the home. "So I heard about John coming home, I just want you to know that I am here for you if you need help with anything, I know he is injured." Shawn said, Phil smiled. "Do you know how injured he is?" Phil asked. "No, I know nothing about that." Shawn said Phil sighed. "I just hope he's OK." Phil said Shawn smiled.

"I understand, you just need to keep the faith Phil." Shawn said, Phil smiled and nodded. They hugged again and Shawn left. Phil sighed and sat down, he wished he could talk to John, he was just worried about how he was, he hoped his injuries weren't nothing too serious. He just wanted John to be OK, that was all he cared about. John was his everything. Phil went around and cleaned up everything, he just wanted John to come home to a nice house. He wanted everything to be perfect for him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Phil was up early, he had to be at the airport to pick up John. He showered and dressed and headed to the airport. He got there and stood there waiting for his man to walk through the arrivals. He knew someone would be going with him. He figured it would be Adam so Chris and DJ would be happy to get their husband and father home. "Hey Phil." Someone said, Phil turned and saw Chris. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Phil asked. "Adam's bringing John home." Chris said Phil nodded and smiled. Phil looked at the arrivals awaiting John. He couldn't wait to see that dimpled grin of his.

"Phil look" Chris said, Phil looked and smiled there was his John. He had crutches with him and his arm was bandaged. There he came with Adam looking so sexy in his marine uniform. He ran over to him and hugged him. John smiled and hugged him back, he had missed Phil so much. Phil smiled up at John and kissed him deeply. John moaned into the kiss and nearly lost his balance. "Are you OK?" Phil asked, John smiled. "Can we go home?" John asked, Phil nodded. John looked and saw Adam and Chris making out. "Uncle Johnny!" DJ called, John smiled and hugged him as best as he could.

"I'll see ya later Addy" John said, Adam smiled and waved him off. John and Phil got to the car and got in. John relaxed into the seat. Phil got in and looked at him. "You OK?" Phil asked. John turned and smiled at him. "I missed you" John said Phil smiled. "I missed you too baby, so much." Phil said John smiled. "Let's get home." John said. Phil smiled and nodded. He turned the car on and they headed to the house. They got there, Phil grabbed John's bag and they headed inside. John walked in and smiled. He had missed being at home.

"God I missed this place" Phil smiled, "I missed you." Phil said John smiled. He walked into the lounge room and sat down on his recliner. Phil sat with him. "You need or want anything?" Phil asked. "No, Philly, I just wanna be here with you." John said Phil nodded. "What happened John?" Phil asked John sighed. "We were doing a routine check in the Humvee, we went over a land mine, but we're OK. I just have some shrapnel in my legs, arms, stomach and face. I needed to come home to take care of it all. They got most of it out but some of it was too dangerous." John said. Phil nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that baby." Phil said softly, he hated that John had to go through all of this pain and suffering and that he wasn't there for him. "I'm OK, I'm home. I have an appointment with a surgeon tomorrow to get the rest of it out. then I have to heal." John said. "Why the crutches?" Phil asked. "Busted kneecap." John said, Phil nodded. "Can we go lie down Philly?" John asked, Phil smiled. "Of course." He said. He stood up and helped John up to their bedroom. Once there. Phil stripped John of his clothes and they laid down in bed together. "You have no idea how much I missed being able to do this with you Phil….I missed you so much. I love you." John said, Phil smiled.

"I have a pretty good idea, I love you too Johnny, get some rest love." He said, John smiled and fell asleep instantly, he was just glad that he was home with his lover, where he belonged.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	2. Surgery

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

"So this surgery is it dangerous?" Phil asked, John sighed and shook his head. "NO, it's just routine." John said. Phil nodded. "Are you sure?" Phil asked, John smiled and sat up on the bed he looked at his husband and sighed. "Philly, I am going to be fine I promise. It's just a routine thing. They couldn't do it out on the field." John said Phil nodded. "OK, sorry I worried. It's just I just got you back with me, I don't want to lose you again." Phil said. John smiled.

"You won't, I promise you. Nothing will ever tear us apart." John said Phil smiled and nodded. John leaned down and kissed his husband softly. "Do you want anything?" Phil asked, John shook his head. "No I am perfect, just being here with you." John said. Phil smiled and nodded. "I have steaks for dinner." Phil said, John smiled. "Cool, I haven't had steak in a while. Sounds amazing." John said Phil smiled, he pulled John down on top of him and kissed him deeply. John moaned into the kiss and moved so he was more comfortable.

"No sex baby." John said. Phil frowned. "I can't…..not with these shrapnel's in me." John said. Phil sighed and nodded. "You're OK about that?" John asked, Phil nodded. "As long as you're happy that's all that matters" Phil said, John smiled. "You're the best." John said. Phil smiled and nodded. "Come on, let's get some rest." Phil said pulling John back onto the bed. They laid there together, Phil spooning up against John's back holding him close.

He just needed to know that John was there with him. That John would be there when they woke up. He was so glad his husband was back, even though John was injured and needed surgery he was glad John was home where he belonged. That was all he cared about. He just hoped that this surgery would go OK and that John wouldn't have to go back to Iraq any time soon. He just wanted John to be with him for a little while longer.

**LATER ON**

John groaned as he woke up. He was in pain. He reached over to the bedside table and he took one of his pain pills. He got up and hobbled into the bathroom, he had a quick shower and headed downstairs. He smiled when he saw Phil cooking and when he saw the little table set up outside with candles.

It was so romantic. He had missed his husband so much…..He just couldn't imagine being away from him again. "You need some help?" John asked, making Phil jump. Phil smiled at his husband. "No baby, I am fine….Just sit down and relax, watch some TV or something, dinner will be ready soon." Phil said John smiled and nodded.

He pecked his husband on the lips and walked into the lounge. He sat back on his recliner, turned on the TV and started watching the evening news. "Baby dinners done!" Phil called ten minutes later. John smiled and got up. He limped his way out onto the balcony. He sat down and Phil handed him a glass of juice. Phil sat down with him and they smiled at one another. "To us" Phil said John smiled. "To us baby." John said, they clinked their glasses and started eating.

"So what have you been up to since I've been gone baby? I wanna know everything." John said Phil smiled. "Well the tattoo shop is doing really well….I am loving being there." Phil said John smiled "So who is working there now?" John asked. "Uh Dolph, Kelly, Eve, Colt and Justin." Phil said John smiled. "I'm glad you're doing well baby. I am glad you have something to keep your mind off of me and how I am doing." John said Phil smiled and nodded. "Well it's fun, and I've been spending some time Cody and Shawn." Phil said John smiled.

"Cody's pregnant isn't he? Teddy told me." John said. "Yeah three months along." Phil said smiling. "That's great." John said Phil nodded. "What about Chris? Have you seen him?" John asked, Phil looked at John nervously. "Not much…..He's been on tour." Phil said John smiled and nodded. "Cool. I wanna spend some time with DJ while I am back." John said Phil smiled. "How long are you back for baby?" Phil asked, John sighed and shrugged. "I don't know baby, I guess when I am all healed and better. When I am back in fighting shape." John said Phil smiled and nodded.

He wished John would stay home from now on but he knew John lived for the marines. And Phil knew what John did when they met, he knew John would be away a lot of the time. He just missed him a lot and wanted to spend some more time with him. "You OK baby? You're a bit quiet." John said, Phil smiled, "Fine, just thinking about you leaving me again.." Phil said John sighed and nodded. "I know baby….I know but you knew what was in store when we got married." John said Phil sighed and nodded. "I know." He said John sighed.

"Is this going to be an issue?" John asked. Phil looked at John and shrugged. "I don't know…..It's hard John, I mean you don't know what it's like" Phil said, John looked at Phil in shock. "You're kidding me right?" John asked Phil. "You think I don't Miss you? Or I don't hurt because I am not around you? Just because I am the one that went off it doesn't mean I don't hurt Phillip." John snapped. He pushed his plate away…."I'm not hungry anymore….I'm going inside." He said. He stood up and he walked inside. He went into the lounge room and he sat down.

He flicked on the TV and sat back, he was so pissed off at Phil right now. He hurt a lot when he was gone….It sucked. He couldn't believe Phil didn't understand that. He heard Phil come in and do the dishes. Phil sighed and looked at John he couldn't believe he was such an ass to John. He didn't know what he was thinking. He walked over to John and sat beside him. He grabbed the remote and turned it off. John sighed. "I'm sorry about before…..I was an ass….I am sorry Johnny." Phil said John sighed. "It's OK, it's been a long few days." John said Phil smiled and nodded. He moved closer to John and kissed him.

"Is everything OK now?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah everything is fine now, I'm a bit tired, why don't we go to bed?" John asked, Phil smiled and nodded. They got up and went to their bedroom. They undressed and climbed into bed, tomorrow was going to be a hard day, John had to go into surgery and Phil would be there the whole time worrying about him. They just hoped everything would be OK.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John and Phil were up early and at the hospital. John was prepped for surgery when Dr. Angle walked in. John smiled at the doctor and shook his hand. "OK John everything seems to be OK, the only thing we're worried about is the large piece embedded in your leg" he said Phil frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You didn't inform him?" Kurt asked, John shook his head. "No he'll freak out." John said. Phil looked at them both. "What's going on?" he asked. "There's a piece of shrapnel embedded in John's leg, it's dangerously closer to a nerve." He said.

"And that means?" Phil asked, "That if we don't tread lightly when getting it out that it could cost John his leg" Dr. Angle said, Phil's eyes widened. "And if we leave it in there?" Phil asked. "It could dislodge and cost John his limb anyway." Dr. Angle said. Phil shook his head. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Phil exclaimed angrily. John sighed. "Can you give us a minute." John asked the doctor. Kurt nodded and left and John looked at his husband. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would worry Phil." John said, Phil sighed.

"I am worried now." Phil said. John nodded. "I know….I love you please, just calm down….I am going to be fine….I promise you. Dr. Angle is one of the best in the world." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. The nurses came back in telling him it was time. John smiled and nodded. Phil looked at John and sighed. "I love you….I'll see you in a few hours OK" John smiled and nodded. Phil kissed him softly and they wheeled John off to his surgery. Phil sighed and sat down, he hoped everything would be OK. He loved him and the last thing he wanted was for John to be hurt any more than he already had been.

**HOURS LATER**

Phil looked up as Dr. Angle came over to him. "How did it go?" Phil asked. "Everything went well….We found out that it wasn't as bad as we thought but he's fine. He should only have to stay here for about 3 days tops and then he can go home." Phil smiled. "Thank god." He said. "Thanks doc." Phil said the doctor smiled and nodded. "No worries, you can go and see him now." Dr. Angle said, Phil smiled and walked into the room. He smiled at a sleeping John and kissed him softly.

John groaned and opened his eyes. He smiled at his husband. "Is everything OK?" he asked, he was worried about his leg. "Everything went fine baby, it's perfect." Phil said John smiled and nodded. Phil leaned in and kissed him again and he sat on the bed watching John doze in and out of consciousness. He was just glad his husband was OK and that there wasn't anything too badly wrong with him. He would have died if something were to have happened to John.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	3. Being Together

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

Adam sighed as he sat there watching Chris with DJ, ever since he had gotten home the day before DJ wouldn't go near him, he was scared of him and it hurt Adam deeply. "Adam are you OK love?" Chris asked, he saw Adam looking at DJ with sadness in his eyes.

"He hates me….My own son hates me" Adam cried, Chris shook his head. "Adam he's young, he doesn't really remember you….You just need to try and bond with him, feed him, bathe him, read him a story….Just be with him." Chris said. He went over to Adam and wrapped him in his arms.

"Just try." Adam smiled and nodded. "I will." He said. He walked over to his beautiful son and crouched down to his level. "Let's make some dinner" he said to his son. DJ looked at him and nodded. They walked into the kitchen and started cooking together.

Adam smiled as DJ started warming up to him a bit. "So what's your favorite food baby?" Adam asked his son. "Sketti" he said, Adam smiled. "OK then let's make some sketti" he said. DJ smiled. They cooked the dinner together laughing and having such a good time together.

They finished it up and sat down to eat together. Once they finished Adam took DJ up to the bathroom and he put him into a nice warm bubble bath. Adam sat there with him and played with him. splashing one another. DJ was laughing and having a good old time.

Adam too was having so much fun. "Bed time" Adam said, he picked DJ up and he dried him off and they headed into DJ's room. Adam dressed him in his monkey pyjamas and into bed. Chris came in and they sat down and sat there together reading DJ a bedtime story.

By the time they were done it was over. "Let's go to bed" Chris said taking Adam's hand, Adam smiled and they went to bed, spending time together as a husbands. They had both missed each other so much and they couldn't be happier being with one another.

**DAYS LATER**

"John you are free to go home." Dr. Angle said to John. John smiled. "Good." He said. "I have given you your pain meds, I would like you to keep using your crutches for at least 2 weeks." He said. John nodded.

"I will see you then and we can start working on your physical therapy." Kurt said John nodded. "OK, doc there is something I wanna ask you….It's of a sensitive nature." John said, Kurt nodded. "OK what's up?" he asked. "Is it safe for me to have sex?" John asked, Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yes, but you should be on your back and your leg should stay straight." He said John smiled.

"Thanks doc" he said, he shook Kurt's hand and Kurt left. John finished getting his things together, the door opened and Phil walked in. John smiled at his husband and kissed him softly. "Are you all set?" Phil asked. John nodded. "Yep all set baby." John said Phil nodded and smiled.

They got up and headed out to the car. They got to the car and got in. "So are you sure everything is OK?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded. "Everything is perfect Phil." John said Phil nodded and smiled. They got home and walked inside. John grabbed Phil's hand and dragged him up to their bedroom.

He laid back on the bed and pulled his shirt off Phil frowned. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I want you right here right now….I missed my husband and I want to feel him inside of me." John said. Phil smiled.

"Is it safe with your leg and everything?" Phil asked. "As long as I keep it straight I am fine." John said Phil smiled. He and John hadn't had sex in a long time and he hadn't topped in a long time but he wasn't going to deny his husband. He pulled his own shirt off, then his shoes, socks and pants. He did the same with John. he climbed onto the bed and smiled down at his husband.

"Are you sure about this?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yes, just be careful with my leg and everything." John said Phil nodded and smiled. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the tube of lube. He slicked up his fingers and looked at John.

John sighed knowing Phil was a little bit apprehensive but he wanted and he needed this to happen. He grabbed Phil's hand and moved it to his puckered entrance. "Do it." he said Phil smiled and nodded.

He circled John's entrance with his finger before slowly pushing it in. John winced in pain, he hadn't had sex since he had left. He was propositioned to have sex but he always rejected them. He didn't want anyone else all he wanted was Phil.

"You OK?' Phil asked concerned, John smiled and nodded. "Of course, it's just been a while Phil." John said Phil nodded. He slowly swirled his finger around inside of his husband making sure John was stretched enough.

The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt John more than he already had been. He pulled his finger out and wen back in with two. John groaned at the feeling but bucked his hips. "Stay still, you'll hurt your leg" Phil warned.

"Please Phil….I want you inside of me….I missed you so much." John said. All he wanted was Phil. He didn't care about anything else in that moment apart from being with Phil the way he had dreamed about him all those months he was away.

"OK baby shh." He said. He pulled his fingers out and he lubed up his cock. He leaned in and kissed John deeply before stroking John a bit with his hands. John cried out loudly. He was hating all this teasing his husband was putting him through.

Phil smiled down at his husband and he positioned himself at John's entrance. He smiled at his husband and kissed him hard as he pushed into John hard and deep. John's cry of pleasured pain was caught in Phil's mouth.

Phil knew it was gonna happen. "You OK?" he asked, once the kiss passed John smiled and nodded. "More than OK, move." John groaned, Phil smiled, he pulled out then went back in fast, John's mouth was open wide, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed tight.

"God you feel amazing Johnny….So tight and hot….I missed you so much." Phil told him John opened his eyes. He wrapped his good leg around Phil's waist and pulled him closer.

Phil smiled and he placed his hands on John's broad chest scratching at his body, John winced in the pain, but it was nice to know that he could still get Phil off.

while he was away he did have the thought that maybe Phil would have moved on to someone new but he knew now that wasn't the case. Phil loved him and only him. John didn't know what he was so worried about. John wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

All the while Phil was thrusting in and out of John hard and fast their groans and breaths were getting louder and louder, they both knew they were so close to cumming it was insane. Phil dragged his hand down John's chest to his cock. He gripped onto John softly and started stroking him…..

"Fuck Phil….I'm gonna cum." John warned, it had been so long since he had felt the urge to come so hard and so fast. "Cum for me John." Phil said John groaned and he thrusted up into Phil's hand and he came.

He shot spurts of cum everywhere. Seeing John cum like that urged Phil on he picked up his pace and came shooting everything he had into John's tight channel. He had hoped that maybe John would get pregnant…..He wanted his husband to stay with him a bit longer.

He knew it was wrong but he missed John and he hated being without him. it killed him inside. Phil slumped onto John and rolled over to the side. John smiled at him and kissed him deeply. "Love you." He said, Phil smiled.

"I love you too." Phil said back to him pulling John closer. John sighed happily, he felt so good being back, but his mind was constantly on those he left behind. His other family members.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	4. Starting A Family?

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

"Baby are you going to get up today?" Phil asked his husband John sighed deep under the covers. "I guess so, what's the time?" John asked. "Ten am." Phil answered John nodded. "I have to get to my PT." John said, Phil frowned. "I thought that didn't start for a few more days?" Phil asked.

"It's not supposed to but I called my therapist and she scheduled me in early." John said, Phil sighed. "She?" he asked. "Yeah her name is Amy Dumas. She's one of the best therapists in the country." John said, he pulled the covers off of himself and hobbled into the bathroom.

He showered and dressed and walked back out to the bedroom, Phil was in there making the bed. "Do you want me to come with you?" Phil asked. "Nah, Adam is going to take me." John said Phil nodded and smiled. "OK then" he said John smiled at his husband he walked over to him and kissed him. "I'll see you later OK?" John asked, Phil nodded and smiled.

John smiled back at him and headed out. He walked out the front door and went over to Adam's house. He knocked on the door and Chris answered. He smiled at John and let him in. John walked in and sat down in the lounge.

"So how are you feeling John?" Chris asked. "I'm OK, a little sore and everything but I should be fine." John said. "You had surgery right?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah days ago…They got all the shrapnel out and they fixed up my torn knee so now all I have to do is get better." John said. Chris nodded.

"How long did they give you on your recovery time?" Chris asked. "They said three to five months but I am gonna get it down to three." John said. He was determined to get better and to get back to his friends in Iraq.

"How does Phil feel about you wanting to get back into the action?" Chris asked. "He's upset. He doesn't want me to go, but he knows this is what I do….I am a marine." John said. Chris nodded. "Yeah I know." He said. Adam came walking into the room, he smiled at John.

"Ready to go?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. He stood up and he and Adam left for the hospital. They got there, parked and headed up to the PT floor. They got there and John met up with Amy. She took him into the therapy room and they got started.

Firstly they did a Quadriceps contraction, John laid on his back on the flat bed, Amy placed a rolled towel under his ankle between him and the surface. He then pushed his ankle down into the towel roll. It caused his knee to straighten as it raised off the surface he then straightened his knee as much as possible and held the position for five seconds.

The next exercise they did was a Hamstring Contraction, John laid on his back with your knees bent in a 10 to 15 degree angle. Without moving his leg, he pulled his heel into the floor. This caused the muscles on the back of his thigh to contract. He held this for five seconds. Relaxed and repeated 10 more times.

Next he did the Gluteal sets, he laid on his your back with his knees bent in a 10 to 15 degree angle. He squeezed his buttock muscles together. He held for five seconds. Relaxed and repeated 10 more times. The last thing they did was the straight leg raises. He laid on his back on a flat surface. Bent the knee of the leg that wasn't operated on to a 90-degree angle with his foot flat on the surface.

He kept his operated leg straight without the knee bent. He slowly lifted the involved leg six inches off the floor. He held for five seconds. Then he slowly lowered his leg to the floor. Relaxed and repeated 10 more times.

"OK you did good today John, these exercises you can do at home so I would like you to." Amy said John smiled and nodded. He stood up and headed out with Adam. They walked down to the car and got in, Adam drove them home. "I'll see you tonight for dinner" Adam said John nodded and walked inside. He sat down in the lounge and he rubbed his knee.

It was hurting a little bit and he didn't want to take a pain pill, they made him sleepy and John didn't want to sleep, he wanted to spend time with his husband while he could.

"You want some ice for that baby?" Phil asked as he walked into the room. John smiled and nodded. "Yes please Phil." John said Phil nodded and went to the kitchen, he pulled out some ice and handed it to his husband.

"How did it go?" Phil asked. "That feels so good, but it went well….She gave me some exercises to do here." John said Phil nodded and smiled. "So what's for dinner?" John asked. "Chicken Pizzaiola with salad and then for desert a caramel cheesecake." Phil said John smiled.

He loved it when Phil would cook he was amazing at it. "Yummy" John said licking his lips. Phil smiled. "Is Adam and Chris coming over still?" Phil asked, John nodded. "I think so, Adam said he would see me for dinner so I take it he is….I think Judy is watching DJ." John said Phil nodded.

He walked over to John and sat down on his good leg on his lap. "What's up buttercup?" John asked teasingly. Phil rolled his eyes. "I was wondering if you think maybe we could try for a baby?" Phil asked, John's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say…."Wow Philly I don't know….I mean a baby?" John asked.

"I know it's out of the blue but I would love to have your baby….Or you have mine." John smiled. "I can't Phil….You know that would mean me staying home." John said Phil nodded. "I could then." Phil said. "I don't know if I would like that either, I would Miss out on so much and it would kill me inside." John said Phil sighed.

"John, we've been married for over three years now, I want to start a family with you….Please baby I want this more than anything in the world." Phil said John sighed. "Can I think about it? just for a few days?" John asked, Phil nodded. "OK" he said, it was a good enough compromise.

"Thanks baby." John said Phil nodded. John sighed as he watched Phil get up and walk into the kitchen to start on dinner, he knew Phil really wanted to have kids, John just didn't know how he felt about being away from them for so long.

**LATER ON**

John smiled as he answered the door and let Chris and Adam in. He hugged them both and grabbed them a beer each. Phil too greeted them, but it was so weird with Chris. He didn't know what to do….But it was odd. Especially after what they went through when John and Adam were away. Phil always thought about it and he hated himself inside.

He shook his head from his thoughts and went back to cooking dinner. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?" Adam asked as he and John went outside for a smoke. "Kids, Phil wants to have kids and I don't know what to do." John said. Adam frowned.

"I thought you wanted kids?" Adam asked. "I do, I do so much but it's just that I will be away from them for so long, I mean I could Miss their birth Miss everything and then I come home and they won't know me from a bar of soap and I don't want that. I want to be around my kids." John said.

"I grew up with a military father and I hated it….I never got to see him, the only time we talked was over the phone or through emails and letters. I hated it." John said Adam sighed.

"Jay I am the same, DJ didn't know me when I came home but he warmed up to me, as long as Phil tells the kids who you are, you will be fine." Adam said, John smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right, and I know Phil really wants this, he wants to have a baby….I guess I should make him happy….I mean it mustn't be easy being away from me, so I want him to be happy and if this is what will make him happy then I will do it." John said, Adam smiled.

"For what it's worth I think you and Phil would have amazing kids. You would." He said, John smiled, he thought about it and he liked the idea more and more.

He really wanted to give Phil what he wanted and he had to admit it would be fun trying.

"So I've been thinking about us starting a family, I think we should do it." John said the next morning at breakfast, Phil smiled, he was so happy. "Great!" he said John smiled. "We can start after my therapy and after I've been and given my speech to the new recruits OK?" John asked, Phil smiled and nodded.

"OK, well I am going to the shop today anyway I have a tat I need to do." Phil said John smiled and nodded. Phil walked over to John and sat down in his lap, he kissed him deeply, he was so glad that John agreed to have a family with him. He was so happy.

"So what is this speech?" Phil asked, "Hunter asked me to go and speak to the new recruits about what to expect….here and overseas." John said Phil nodded. "Are you excited to meet the new ones? I mean you're a great soldier Johnny." Phil said John smiled.

"Yeah I am excited, I like meeting them, it let's me know who I will be working with and who I will be with overseas." John said Phil nodded and smiled. He was so proud of his husband he really was. "OK I gotta go." John said, Phil smiled and stepped off of John's lap and kissed him. "Have a good day, I'll see you tonight." Phil said John smiled and nodded.

He walked out and got into his car. his leg was doing better, he could actually drive, not long distances but he could drive to the hospital. He got there and went up to the PT. He walked in and got to work with Amy.

He loved being there, working on his body, he just really wanted to get better and get back into the swing of things. He knew it would be a while before he would be deployed again, but he was working hard to bring his deployment date up. He was upset that he would eventually have to leave Phil, but this was his job and he loved being there, helping those less fortunate countries. It killed him to be away from his husband but he had to do it.

He finished up his PT for the day, they worked on his leg strength and everything. Once he was done he headed over to the hall where Hunter would be meeting him for his speech. He got there and walked inside. Hunter smiled at him and shook his hand.

"You doing OK?" Hunter asked after he and John saluted one another, he was like a father to John and to Adam, he always cared about how they were doing, professionally and personally. "I'm OK Sir, getting there, you OK?" John asked. "I'm fine, we should get started" Hunter said, John smiled and took a seat.

"Quiet down." Hunter said. "My name is General Hunter Helmsley I am in charge of running this Marine base here in Camp Pendleton….I would like you all to welcome your guest speaker for the day, he is a First Lieutenant in the U.S Marines, John Cena." Hunter introduced. John smiled and stood up, he grabbed his crutches and walked over to the podium.

"As you all may know The United States Marine Corps is a branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for providing power projection from the sea, using the mobility of the United States Navy to deliver combined-arms task forces rapidly. It is one of seven uniformed services of the United States. In the civilian leadership structure of the United States military, the Marine Corps is a component of the United States department of the Navy, often working closely with U.S Naval forces for training, transportation, and logistic purposes; however, in the military leadership structure the Marine Corps is a separate branch."

"Captain Samuel Nicholas formed two battalions of Continental Marines on 10 November 1775 in Philadelphia as Naval infantry. Since then, the mission of the Marine Corps has evolved with changing military doctrine and American Foreign Policy. The Marine Corps has served in every American armed conflict, By the mid-20th century, the Marine Corps had become the dominant theorist and practitioner of amphibious warfare. Its ability to rapidly respond on short notice to expeditionary crisis gives it a strong role in the implementation and execution of American foreign policy." John told them. He was so proud of the Marines.

"Every year, over 2,000 new Marine officers are commissioned, and 38,000 recruits accepted and trained. All new Marines, enlisted or officer, are recruited by the Marine Corps Recruiting Command. Commissioned officers are commissioned mainly through one of three sources: Naval Reserve Officer Training Corps, Officer Candidates School, or the United Stated Naval Academy. Following commissioning, all Marine commissioned officers, regardless of accession route or further training requirements, attend The basic school at Marine Corps Base Quantico, Virginia. There you will learn the art of infantry and Combined arms warfare. Enlisted Marines attend Recruit training, known as _boot camp_ at either our bases in San Diego or Parris Island."

"All recruits must pass a fitness test to start training; those who fail receive individualized attention and training until the minimum standards are reached. Marine recruit training is the longest among the American military services; it is 12 weeks long, compared to the Army's 10 weeks or the Navy's 9 weeks.

Following recruit training, enlisted Marines then attend School of infantry training at Camp Geiger or Here at Camp Pendleton." John told the new recruits, that was why they were there for their infantry training.

"Any questions?" John asked. These were the people he was going to be working with. He wanted to get to know them a little better. "How long have you been a Marine?" one of them asked. John thought about it.

"I signed up when I was 18 I am now 30." John said, "So 12 years….It's hard but this is what I have wanted to do forever." John said. "How did you get injured?" another asked, John smiled. "I was in Iraq, our car ran over a landmine and here I am. I had shrapnel imbedded in my whole body and I nearly lost my leg." John said.

They all were shocked. "Being a Marine you need to take risks. I did so and I paid the price." John said. "Do you regret it? are you scared to go back?" another asked, John smiled.

"Never….This is what I do. It's a risk you have to take. I am looking forward to going back, I love my family here more than anything, but this is a way of life for me, being a marine….Yes it's scary but they need me back there. The men and women I left behind all need me and the wounded countries need me," John said, they were all in awe of John. They didn't think John would be so nonchalant about going back.

"Times up…If any of you have any questions, feel free to come see me." John said. He smiled at them and left. He walked over to Hunter and shook his hand. "Thank-you for doing that John." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. "No problem Sir. I am here for whatever you need." John said. "Thank-you, you're dismissed" Hunter said John smiled, saluted his superior and left.

He got back in his car and headed home. He got home and saw Phil wasn't there, he smiled and decided to do something special for Phil and make him some nice dinner. John was a good cook, he just didn't do it often. That was always Phil's thing. He was the one who cooked.

He pulled out some fish and decided on doing grilled salmon with fresh roasted vegetable salad. He smiled and started on the veggies. While the veggies were cooking in the oven. John went and set the table.

He wanted tonight to be romantic. He set the table with a red table cloth, black plates and their nice wine glasses. He placed the ice bucket and some non-alcoholic champagne on the table and smiled. He couldn't drink alcohol while on the pain meds and Phil never drank.

He smiled at his work of art. It looked so amazing, cosy and inviting. He finished with the table and finished up the veggies. John just wanted tonight to go well. He and Phil needed this. They needed to be together and to enjoy each other's company. He was liking the idea of being a parent more and more, the only thing he was worried about was not being around to enjoy it all. That was the only downer about it all. John was pulled from his thoughts when the phone rang.

**"Hello?"** John answered. **"Hi is Phil Brooks-Cena there?"** the woman asked. **"No but I am his husband, can I take a message?"** John asked. **"Yes his this is nurse Maria calling to remind Phil of his next check up with Dr. McMahon."** She said, John frowned. **"Right"** he said. **"Oh and please Sir feel free to come along we will be seeing the sex of the baby"** she said. John was shocked. **"OK"** he said ending the call.

"Baby? What baby?" John asked himself. It hit him like a brick, Phil was pregnant with someone else's child.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	5. The SHOCKING Truth

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

John sat down with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this. Phil had cheated on him, this was insane. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He walked over to Adam's place and knocked on the door, Adam smiled and let John in. John sighed and sat down. "What's up?" Adam asked. "Phil's pregnant" John said Adam smiled.

"That's great John." he said, John shook his head. "No Adam you don't understand….It's not my baby….Phil cheated on me, it's someone else baby, I haven't topped him since before we left for our service…..It can't be mine." John said. Adam couldn't believe this.

"How did you find out?" Adam asked. "His doctor called me, said something about Phil's appointment and finding out the sex of the baby….I can't believe this, I thought he loved me, I thought he was faithful to me, this is just not what I thought would happen when we came back, it's not. I don't know what to do, I am so pissed and hurt right now." John said Adam sighed and sat with John rubbing his back.

He didn't know what he would do if Chris was pregnant by someone else, this wasn't fair. It wasn't. He wished John didn't have to go through this.

Chris who had heard the whole thing slipped out of the house and went over to Phil's. He knocked and Phil let him in. "What's up?" Phil asked. "John knows about the baby….The doctor called or something." Chris said Phil sighed and sat down. "How is he?" Phil asked.

"Oh, he's upset, sad, angry and hurt." Chris said Phil shook his head. "We're dead Chris, when they find out we had an affair, everything is going to go out the window. I am going to lose the love of my life, my husband and you're going to lose everything." Phil said. Chris nodded. He knew it was inevitable.

"We have to be honest with them and tell them everything." Chris said as he sat beside Phil. Even though the situation wasn't right he was excited about having another child. He knew Phil was really happy too. He just hoped Adam and John would learn to accept this.

"I'll be here with you through everything Phil….I promise." Chris said, Phil smiled and hugged him, they were hugging when the door opened and John and Adam walked in, they didn't think anything of the hug, Chris and Phil were friends.

Phil and Chris sighed it was now or never. "Sit down we have something to tell you guys." Chris said, Adam and John sat down, John as far away from Phil as possible. He just couldn't stand to be in the same room as his lying, cheating husband.

"You're not going to like what you're about to hear but you need to hear the truth….The baby Phil is carrying is mine." Chris said Adam was shocked, he couldn't believe this. John shook his head, this was insane. "How?" John asked.

"We were lonely. Chris had gotten back from a tour and he missed Adam, I missed you. I invited him over for dinner, Chris got drunk….One thing led to another and we slept together." Phil said, he was looking at John the entire time, he didn't want to lose him.

"Is that it? just the one time?" Adam asked, he had tears falling from his eyes, Chris had betrayed him with his best friends husband….It was like something out of a horror story. "No….it happened on and off for about 3 months" Chris said, John shook his head. He had heard enough.

"You're both assholes. We were away fighting for this country, for your freedom, for everything and you're here shaking up and fucking one another in MY house!" John shouted. "John-" "Don't fucking speak to me Phil….I can't believe you! I never thought you would do something like this….you have no idea what you've done to me….NONE….I don't even want to look at you right now….You're nothing but a WHORE!" John shouted.

"That's enough Cena" Chris snapped. "Fuck you Jericho! You're just a dirty dog, it's bad enough you cheated on my best friend, but you had to go out and fuck MY husband….YOU both make me sick! I want nothing to do with either of you." John snapped.

He got up, grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and headed out the door. "Where are you going?" Phil asked in a teary voice. John shrugged. "Away from you" John spat and walked out of the door, Phil sighed and ran upstairs and collapsed onto the bed in sobs. He had ruined everything…..He had lost the only person he ever loved him.

Adam looked at Chris. "You're done Chris….I want you out of my house, I'm filing for divorce and custody of DJ." Adam spat and he walked out of the house. He went over to his house and locked the door, keeping Chris out. Chris sighed.

He didn't know what to do….He couldn't stay with Phil, that would make things worse. He decided to go to a motel for the night, he knew there was no point in trying to talk any sense into Adam right now. He knew his husband wouldn't listen to anything he had to say. Chris was screwed. He had lost everything. His house, his husband and now his son….He was just lost.

**MEANWHILE**

John pulled up to Carbon, his favorite bar off post. He needed a drink, badly. He walked into the bar and sat at the bar. "What can I get ya?" the bartender asked. "Jack Daniels." John said. She smiled and handed him a glass.

John knew he shouldn't be drinking while on his meds, but he had to try and forget all about what he had just been told. He still couldn't believe that Chris and Phil had an affair.

It was killing him inside to think about them together in that capacity….It was breaking his heart and his spirit.

Right now he wished he was back in Iraq in a war zone, he would rather be anywhere than where he was right now. He was drinking heavily when he felt a hand slap him on his shoulder he smiled when he saw Ted Dibiase, another one of his friends who was on leave at the same time that John was injured.

"Hittin' it hard tonight?" Ted asked John nodded. "Yep" John said. "What's going on John?" Ted asked, John sighed. "Phil had an affair and now he's pregnant." John said. Ted shook his head.

"I heard, Cody told me." Ted said, John sighed. "Three months Teddy, he was screwing someone else for three months while I was away….I thought he was different, I thought he would be OK without me….I mean he's known what my job entails since we met….I just don't understand how this could have happened…..It's killing me man." John said expressing himself, Ted sighed.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Ted asked, John shook his head. "No I couldn't stand being in the same room as him, I needed to get out, I have so much going through my mind right now." John said sighing deeply.

"I'm here if you wanna talk" Ted said. John nodded. "Thanks Ted, but I think I am gonna go find a hotel for the night." John said.

"Nonsense, you can come crash at my place, Cody won't mind. He'll understand." Ted said John smiled and nodded. They got into John's car and Ted drove them to the Dibiase house.

They got out and walked inside. Ted and Cody set John up with a room and he went straight to bed, drunk and upset.

Ted sighed as he watched John, he looked at Cody and shook his head. "I could kill Phil for what he's done." He said. Cody nodded.

"I know, I told them this would happen." Cody said. "You were the only one seeing sense Codes, you did a good thing, it's up to them now to try and sort this out." Cody smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I hope they can, this is a big thing, two families are broken apart, I just hope they can get past this and work things out." Cody said Ted nodded, he felt the same, he just didn't know if that was going to happen.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John woke up with a groan, he had a splitting headache and he was so wrecked. He just dreaded having to go home and see Phil. He crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom, he did his business and he went to see Ted and Cody. He sat down and was handed a cup of coffee.

"How are you feeling?" Ted asked. "Horrible, I don't know what to do Ted. I am so confused." John said, Ted sighed. "John, I think you need to go home and speak to Phil about this, it's the only way you'll understand and sort through things." Ted said John nodded.

He knew Ted was right but he really didn't want to go home and talk to Phil. He didn't. "Can I ask you a question?" Cody asked, John nodded and looked at him, "Go ahead" John said, Cody smiled. "Do you love Phil?" Cody asked, John nodded. "More than anything in the world." John said.

"Then you need to at least TRY and fix things with him, it won't be easy, it won't but you need to try." Cody said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah you're right." John said. He thanked Cody and Ted and headed out. He got into the car and headed home.

He pulled up at his house and sighed. He took a deep breath before walking inside. He walked in and saw Phil sitting at the kitchen counter with his head in his hands. Phil looked up as he heard the door closed, he got up and rushed over to John hugging him. John sighed and hugged him back. Phil pulled away and went to kiss John but John pulled away. "I need a shower" John said Phil sighed and nodded. John headed upstairs. He stripped down out of his clothes and he stepped into the shower. He showered and shaved and got dressed.

He headed back downstairs and he sighed seeing Phil. "Have you eaten?" Phil asked, John shook his head. "No, I haven't" John said. Phil nodded and pulled out some food to cook John a nice breakfast.

"We should talk." John said Phil turned and nodded. "Yeah I know….Should we eat first?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. They ate breakfast in silence. Then they went and sat in the lounge together to talk.

"How did it happen?" John asked. "I told you, he was drunk, I was lonely…..I regretted it so much John." Phil said John sighed. "If you regretted it so much, why did you continue sleeping with him for three months?" John asked, he didn't understand Phil's thinking right now. "I don't know….I don't John and that's the truth….I missed you I needed contact." Phil said John nodded.

"Do you love him? do you want to be with him now? is he the one you want?" John asked, Phil shook his head and scooted closer to John and took his hands in his own.

"I love YOU John….You're the one I want. I don't love him, he was just a fling, I love you I've ALWAYS loved you and that's not ever going to change." Phil said, John looked up at him, "So you don't love him?" John asked. "No, I don't." Phil said John smiled. He felt a little bit better now.

"This is hard Phil, I think there is some more talking we need to do maybe with the marine chaplain." John said, Phil nodded. "I'd do anything John." Phil said. John nodded. "About the baby." John said. Phil nodded. "I want the baby." Phil said John nodded, he knew Phil would want the baby. "Phil this is a HUGE thing for me to overcome, I mean you're pregnant with someone else's baby….I don't like it." John said Phil nodded.

"Can't you try and come to terms with this?" Phil asked, John sighed. "It's not that easy Phil….I have been hurt and betrayed and now you have a child inside of you that is a part of that betrayal. How am I EVER supposed to be OK with this? How can I come home and see this baby and be OK with him or her? when I know HOW they were conceived?" John asked, he was so frustrated. "What do you want me to do John? have an abortion, we don't believe in that." Phil said John sighed. "I want you to have not spread your legs for Chris fucking Jericho!" John shouted, Phil nodded, he had really screwed up, he just hoped that John would be able to get over it. He wanted the baby more than anything else in the world. "I don't want you to have the baby Phil." John said, Phil's eyes widened.

"John you don't mean that, you've always wanted a family." Phil said. John laughed bitterly. "Yeah the thing is, this isn't my kid….This is Chris' I can't accept that….I won't accept it….It's too hard for me right now….I wish you'd understand where I am coming from." John said, Phil nodded. "Please John, just think about it." Phil said John sighed, he went to retort but the home phone rang. Phil got up and answered it.

**"Hello Cena residence?"** he asked. **"Hi Shawn, what can I do for you?"** he asked. **"Uh is John there?"** Shawn asked. **"Yeah I'll get him."** Shawn smiled and Phil handed the phone to John. **"Shawn?"** he asked. **"Hi John, I know this call is unexpected but I was hoping you could meet me at the church, I need to talk to you, Adam will be there as well. I've already spoken with him."** Shawn said. John sighed. **"Sure, I'll be right over"** John said. **"Thank-you"** Shawn said as he and John ended the call.

"What was that all about?" Phil asked, John shrugged. "I have no idea, he wanted me to meet him and Adam at the church." John said he picked up his phone, keys and wallet. "I'll be back later" John said. Phil nodded. "Do me a favour and keep your legs closed while I'm gone." John spat as he left the house. He knew he was being an asshole but he was hurt and he was SO angry. He wished now he hadn't had come home.

He got in his car and headed over to the church. He got there, parked and walked inside, he saw Adam and Shawn sitting waiting on him. John sat down with them wondering what the hell was going on. "I've heard some rumours about your husbands being together while you were off on duty, I was hoping we could talk?" Shawn asked, John sighed, he was more pissed, now EVERYONE knew about Phil's indiscretion.

"Look guys, what Chris and Phil did was wrong and horrible, but you need to remember, that Chris and Phil go for days sometimes weeks without knowing if you are dead or alive...and sometimes people just start out looking for comfort...and sometimes that comfort turns into more, before they realize what is happening..." Shawn said, trying to talk some sense into John and Adam. "It isn't that Chris and Phil love each other, they were only seeking comfort in each other, quelling fears about the ones they love being in constant danger...being married to a shipped out Marine is very hard...I know, I went through something like this with Hunter...I cheated on Hunter early in our marriage...but we managed to forgive and forget, and now our marriage is stronger than ever. It wasn't long after that, when I too joined the Marines. I wanted to understand Hunter's life, and it was the best decision I could have made. I had been looking for a way to become a Minister and now with Hunter being the Base Commander, it's easy." Shawn added. He had even managed to earn the rank of Captain.

Both John and Adam were shocked they never thought Shawn would stray. They also were glad that Shawn had joined the Marines and become a Chaplin, they both though he was perfect for the job, and now they understood how he could relate so well to their problem, he had been through it as well. It gave both the younger soldiers food for thought, they knew that the Helmsley's had an extremely strong marriage. Perhaps, just perhaps there could be some hope, but neither man was sure.

"It was all Phil and Chris...the Marine Corps had a lot to do with it too, she is a Mistress over you both, she is your first love. It is hard...and you have to think, it is worth losing the love of my life over? wouldn't it be better to just work it out...talk...give them a chance to prove that YOU are the ones they really love...and to think about it long and hard..." he said, John sighed. he didn't know what to do. "How am I supposed to forget this? He is pregnant with Chris' baby? That's not right, I can't stand by and watch him have a baby that isn't mine." John said.

Adam looked at John. "You don't want the baby?" he asked shocked. "It's not mine Adam!" he exclaimed. "Chris is the father, I will never be a dad to that baby and it kills me to know that Phil wants this baby more than anything, but I just don't think I can cope and I don't think I can handle seeing my husband pregnant by someone else. It's too hard." John said. "It's not only that, he's hurt me more than anything. He cheated and lied and he was going to pretend the baby was mine! It's a matter of trust." John said.

"The simple fact is, I don't know if I can trust my husband anymore." John said sadly. "Thanks for the talk." John said he shook Shawn's hand and left the church. He got in his car and headed home. when he got there he saw Phil sitting at the computer looking up pregnancy, he sighed, this was really happening. Phil was going to go through with it. he was going to give birth to Chris' baby, John didn't know how he felt right at that moment. It killed him inside. He felt like his life was over, he had nothing anymore. nothing at all.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	6. Therapy

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

John got home and walked inside. He sat down on the couch with his eyes closed. He felt someone sit beside him, he opened his eyes and saw Phil there.

"Shawn called me, told me what you said about not being able to trust me, I get that John I do more than anything but I want to gain your trust back, just tell me how." Phil said. John sighed. "I don't know how Phil, we're not going to get over this alone. We can't. We need help." John said, Phil nodded.

"Why don't we go see Shawn? For marriage counselling, we can talk about everything." Phil said John nodded. "Make the appointment and I will go." John said Phil smiled and nodded. John looked over at him and he leaned forward and kissed him, Phil was shocked. John sighed, "I shouldn't have done that." John said, Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around John's neck.

"I was glad you kissed me John….I love you." Phil said John sighed and rested his head on Phil's shoulder. His mind was all over the place….He loved Phil and he wanted him badly but it wasn't going to fix anything.

Phil caressed John's head softly and pressed kisses to the side of his face. "I'm so sorry John." Phil said, John sighed. "I know….And I want to forgive you….I think I would have if you weren't pregnant but it's a big thing to overcome Phil." John said Phil smiled sadly.

"I know love." He said. "I'm gonna go do my exercise OK?" John asked. Phil nodded. "OK, I'll call Shawn while you're out." John nodded. He got up and headed to the park to do his exercise. He got there and started his stretches. He tried to jog but it hurt too much. He just wanted to be better. He wanted to be healthy enough to go back to Iraq. To get away from everything.

He tried jogging but it didn't work and he cried out in pain again. "Fuck!" he shouted, he had fucked it all up again. He pulled out his phone and called for help, he decided on Adam. **"Hey Addy….I need your help….I'm at the park and I've fucked my knee up again can you come and take me to the hospital?...Thanks, see you soon."** John said ending the call.

John laid back and waited for Adam to come. Adam arrived a few minutes later, he helped John up and into the car. Once in the car they headed to the hospital.

They got there and John was seen too by Dr. Angle. He checked over John's knee and sighed. "John, you've done some more damage, you've bruised the repaired ligament, no PT for 2 weeks at least." He said John sighed. "Back on the crutches as well." he said. John groaned. "Be careful next time." He said, he handed John the crutches and he headed out the door.

He got into the car with Adam and they went home. "So how are things with you and Chris?" John asked. "OK I guess, he's back in the house, but he is in the spare room." Adam said John nodded.

"Phil and I are doing the marriage counselling thing." John said, Adam smiled. "How's it going?" Adam asked. "It hasn't started yet, it's just so hard…..All I think about is the baby, about how I will feel seeing Phil pregnant and having Chris' kid, it eats me up inside." John said. Adam nodded, he felt the same, but it was easier for him his husband wasn't pregnant.

They got home and John headed into his house. He walked in and Phil looked at him, "What the hell happened?" he asked. "I fucked it up again….I bruised the ligament, so I have to be on crutches and no PT for two weeks." John said as he sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry baby." Phil said.

John sighed. "I called Shawn he said he could see us tonight, but if you're sore or anything I can rearrange it or something." Phil said John shook his head. "No it's fine, we need to do this." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. They sat there for a while in silence. They didn't know what to say to one another.

"So if you've had a setback, does that mean you'll be home longer?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Yeah I think so, probably a month later than normal." John said Phil smiled and nodded. "When's Adam going back?" Phil asked, John shrugged.

"I think he wants to stay….He just has to apply for another position." John said, Phil nodded and smiled, he looked at the time and sighed. "Time to go baby." Phil said John nodded and smiled. They got up and headed out to the car.

They got in and headed to the church. John was nervous, he didn't know how this was going to go, it was just hard. He knew it was going to be a big thing, he didn't know how things were going to go, he just wanted to do this, he wanted to save his marriage.

They got to the church and walked inside. They met up with Shawn and went to the counselling room and sat down. "OK guys. I know what happened, but I would like to hear what happened Phil." Shawn said, Phil sighed. "Chris was home from his tour and we met up for dinner.

He was drinking, I wasn't, we went and sat on the couch and talked about things. He kissed me…..I pushed him away at first but then he kissed me again and I responded." Phil said, he looked at John and he looked so heart broken and angry.

It killed Phil inside. "What happened?" Shawn asked. "We made out on the couch for a while, I asked him to go up to bed with me and we went up and we had sex in the bed I shared with John." Phil said John sighed, he shook his head. "John how are you feeling?" Shawn asked.

"Pissed off, I can't believe this was all Phil's doing, he asked Chris up to our bedroom, he initiated the sex. I never thought Phil would do that." John said Phil sighed. "I am so sorry baby I wasn't thinking….I was missing you." Phil said. "I was missing you too, but I never slept with anyone else and believe me it was offered!" John snapped, Phil's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked. "I mean that guys on tour offered sex to me and I NEVER did anything, I missed you so much Phil but I would NEVER screw around on you." John said, Phil sighed.

He couldn't believe this. "Did you ever cheat?" Phil asked his husband. "No, I told you I never did." John said. Phil nodded. He was still worried though he didn't like the idea of John going back there now, not when their marriage was on the rocks and with whores offering up their ass to his husband.

He was glad John said no, but he didn't have the faith that if John was to go back now, John wouldn't say no. "Phil how does that make you feel?" Shawn asked. "Annoyed, worried." Phil said. "Why?" Shawn asked. "I don't want John going back and cheating on me, I don't know how I feel about John going back." Phil said John rolled his eyes. "You can't do anything about it Phil, I am going back." John said. Phil sighed.

"I don't understand, you can get a job on post." Phil said. "I don't want to Phil! I want to go back," John said. "Why?" Phil asked, he wanted to know why John wanted to go back so badly. "This is my career, I love it….I am always going to be a marine." John said Phil shook his head. "I just wish you loved me as much as you loved being a Marine." Phil said.

"I do, I love you more than anything, if I had to choose between you and my job I would choose you no matter what." John said. Phil didn't know whether to believe him or not. "What do you want me to do Phil?" John asked. "I want you to be with me, I want you to love me." Phil said. "I do love you Phil, I do, but you knew what was in store when we met….You knew what I did." John said. Phil nodded.

"I know, but I didn't think I would feel so alone and everything. I never thought you would be gone for months and months and that I wouldn't hear from you for days at a time." John nodded. "And I am sorry Phil, I am….I wish there wasn't a war going on or anything…..I wish I could stay here with you but I can't, I have a responsibility to my squad." John said. "And I am so proud of that I am but I Miss you…..I guess that's why I did what I did." Phil said.

"I just missed you so much." Phil said, John looked at him and smiled. He hoped they could get through this, he wanted his marriage to work, he just wanted he and Phil to get the marriage that they had back.

**A WEEK LATER**

"You're such a dick John, did you have to be an ass to him?" Phil asked, they had just gotten back from dinner, where they saw Adam and Chris. John had bitched Chris out and hit him. He just didn't care anymore. He was losing his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he would see Phil and Chris going at it and it broke his heart.

He knew it wasn't all Chris' fault but John hated the guy. He couldn't stand to be near him. He also knew he would be in trouble with Hunter because of his actions, which meant he wouldn't be going back to Iraq anytime soon.

John walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some bourbon, he needed a drink, "Phil don't start OK? I am done with it." John snapped. All he and Phil seemed to be doing lately was fighting and fighting some more.

"No I will not stop, you're being an asshole, I thought things were getting better with us, we were having a good night and then you had to be an ass, you need to stop already!" Phil shouted John rolled his eyes. "Well maybe I wouldn't be such an asshole if you hadn't had cheated on me!" John shouted back.

"Are you ever going to get over it? ever?" Phil asked. "Would you Phil? Tell me, if I had a three month long affair would you be OK with it?" John asked. Phil sighed. "Forget it John, just forget it." Phil said, he got up and stormed upstairs. John sighed and sat there, he finished his drink and followed Phil. He got upstairs and he saw Phil sitting by the window looking out of it. John walked over to him. He sat down with him. "Do you love me Phil?" John asked. Phil looked at John and nodded. "Of course I do, more than anything." Phil said.

"Can we forget everything for the night? And just be together?" John asked, Phil sighed. "You want sex? That's what this is all about?" Phil asked, he was so annoyed. "No Phil, this isn't about sex, this is about making love." John said. Phil looked at John.

"Do you even love me anymore?" Phil asked, John nodded. "I do….I always will. I am just hurt." John said Phil smiled and nodded. "OK, take me to bed then." Phil said John smiled and nodded. They got up and walked over to the bed.

Clothes were discarded and John was straddling Phil's hips and leaning down he stared kissing Phil's jaw line he was kissing and nipping at Phil's jaw loving the feeling of Phil's stubble against his smooth face. John moved his kisses and nips and licks to Phil's neck.

John moved to Phil's collarbone gently biting at it getting a moan in response from Phil John continued his assault on the collarbone. John moved down Phil's body to his nipples and sucked and nipped at each one giving each the same attention. "Fuck John" Phil groaned.

John smiled and licked his way down to Phil's belly button first circling it with his tongue and then tongue fucking it for all it's worth. Phil bucked his hips up wanting the attention to be on his cock. John smiled and went lower running his tongue from the base to the tip of Phil's cock loving the feel of the hairless groin.

John started swirling his tongue around the hardened member slowly licking at the mushroom head before taking Phil's whole cock into his mouth deep throating him.

Phil was still bucking his hips even though John was deep throating him he wanted more needed more of John "oh shit John...Oh fuck yeah baby work that hot mouth of yours." Phil moaned John moaned around Phil's member causing the vibration to be felt throughout Phil's body.

John could feel Phil was close to coming so he removed Phil's hardened member from his mouth and crawled up his body and kissed Phil for all he was worth. John leaned into Phil's neck and started kissing him softly.

"Shit John are you going to fuck me tonight or what?" Phil asked impatiently. John chuckled "get on your hands and knees" John ordered Phil did what was asked and started moving his ass around to tempt John even more. "You're such a fuckin tease Phil." John said as he slicked up his fingers with some lube.

"Yeah well do something about it then." Phil prodded. "Don't push me just don't." John said. Phil just laughed his laugh was cut off by John entering his ass with two fingers immediately John started moving his fingers around and scissoring them trying to stretch Phil.

"Fuck your ass is suffocating my fucking fingers." John said Phil just laughed "well wait until your entire cock is seethed into that tight hole." Phil teased. John kept fucking Phil with his fingers and Phil was writhing like little whore.

"Oh shit not enough get in me now John please I want you so fucking bad." Phil moaned as he said bad John swiftly entered him filling Phil up with his juicy cock.

"Shit Phil you are soooooo fucking tight your ass is suffocating me." John moaned Phil was matching John's thrust with his own hip movements. John was fully seethed in Phil's ass and every time he would enter he would hit Phil's prostate dead on causing Phil to scream like a banshee.

"Fuck me John …fuck me harder." Phil pleaded John did what Phil asked and started pounding into Phil harder and at a furious pace. John was getting closer and closer with every thrust. "So close baby." John moaned into Phil's ear Phil nodded "me too touch me please Johnny touch me." Phil moaned John reached around and grabbed hold of Phil's erection and started to stroke him in time with his hard forceful thrusts Phil was in heaven he had never felt so fucking good before.

"oh fuck John soooooo fucking close babe…Ooooohhhh" Phil moaned John was still pumping Phil's cock and slamming into Phil's ass he was close he could feel it in his gut. "Ooooooohhhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiiit" John yelled as he came inside Phil's tight tunnel. Phil still hadn't come so John kept fisting his hard member. "Come for me Phil come all over my hands so I can lick my fingers clean and taste you come for me." John whispered into Phil's ear.

Those words brought around Phil's climax. "Ooooohhhh FUUUUUUUCK." Phil groaned as he spilled his seed all over John's hand and the bed sheets below him. Both men collapsed onto the bed John pulling his limp cock out of Phil.

John got up and cleaned them both up before he placed a sweet kiss on Phil's lips he laid back with Phil in his arms. It felt so nice to be with Phil like that again, he knew it wasn't going to fix anything but it was nice to be with his husband again.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John rolled over to grab hold of his husband but he didn't feel him there. He frowned and sat up. He looked around the room and couldn't find him. He got up and pulled on some clothes. He walked downstairs and saw him sitting in the lounge with Chris and Adam. He sighed, this wasn't what he had planned today. He had woken up in such a good mood and now everything was shot to hell.

He ignored them and walked upstairs, Phil sighed and followed him. He walked into the bedroom and saw John picking out some clothes. "I know you don't want to see Chris, but WE need to talk about this." Phil said. John sighed. "I know but can I shower and have my morning coffee first?" John asked. he didn't want to fight with Phil right now, not after the nice night they had. Phil nodded.

"Sure, I'll be downstairs." Phil said John nodded and walked into the bathroom, he showered and dressed and headed downstairs. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat there drinking. "Can we talk now?" Phil asked as he walked over to John. John sighed and looked at his husband.

"I don't want him John, I only want you. YOU." Phil said, John smiled. "I know, he just makes my skin crawl…..I don't like him being in this house. I don't like him being anywhere near you." John said. Phil nodded. "I know Johnny, I do. But we all need to talk this out like adults, so please can you do this for me?" Phil asked, John nodded. "I'd do anything for you." John said Phil smiled. He took John's hand and they walked into the lounge. They sat down with the Jericho's, this was going to be a hell of a discussion.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	7. Talking Things Through

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

John sat there holding Phil's hand and looking at Adam and Chris. "Where's little man?" John asked. "School." Chris answered John nodded. "We need to talk about the baby I guess" Adam said. "Have you decided about the baby?" Chris asked, he wanted to know whether or not Phil was planning on keeping the baby.

"I won't do an abortion, but we're not sure about keeping the baby. John is having issues coming to terms with it and I love him, I don't want him hurt." Phil said Chris nodded. "I get that I do, but you've always wanted a baby and now you're thinking about giving it up?" Chris asked.

In his mind John was being a selfish asshole. "John is my husband Chris, I need to take his feelings into consideration, this isn't easy to deal with, I betrayed him and had a three month long affair with his best friends husband, and now he has to see the result of that affair with this baby. You wouldn't be so care free if this was Adam who was pregnant by someone else." Phil said.

He knew Chris had a point but John was his husband and he loved him. "So if you have the baby what will happen?" Chris asked, Phil sighed.

"The baby will be a Cena." Phil said. Chris and Adam's eyes went wide. "Are you crazy?" Chris asked. "No, I am a Cena and I want this baby to be a Cena….I want John to be on the birth certificate." Phil said John was shocked. "Phil are you sure about this?" John asked.

Phil smiled at his husband. "Yeah, more than anything. I love you and I want us to raise this child together, I know it's hard with Chris being the biological father but I want you to be daddy." Phil said, John smiled. It meant so much.

He realised then that it didn't matter that the baby wasn't his, he was going to be a father either way. He was excited. He was still pissed with the whole cheating thing and he didn't think he would get over that anytime soon but it was a move in the right direction. "That is so not right Phil, this is my child and I want to be a father to the baby." Chris said Phil sighed.

"I know that Chris but I want John to be the baby's father, you can still be in the child's life. The baby will be with me more than anything anyway and John will be the baby's dad. It's what I want." Phil said. He didn't want this. He wanted John to be the father to the baby. That was the only thing he wanted out of everything.

"This is ridiculous," Chris snapped. "Chris, this is what Phil wants, you will still be involved in the baby's life, unless you really wanted this, you want to be with Phil and raise this child together?" Adam asked. Chris sighed and looked at Adam. "No that's not it. I just feel weird this is my flesh and blood." He said.

"So? You'll still be in the child's life baby, you just won't be daddy." Adam said Chris sighed. he didn't like the fact that John would be called daddy and he would just be Chris.

"I think we should drop this for now and come back and talk about this later on when everyone isn't so pissy and high in emotions." Adam said. John smiled. "OK then, see you later Addy." John said.

Adam nodded and left with his husband. He did have a feeling that Chris wanted to be with Phil and have a child together and it hurt him. It hurt him a lot. John closed the front door behind Adam and Chris and went into the kitchen. "So what are your thoughts?" Phil asked from behind him. John smiled.

He walked over to him and picked him up and placed him onto the kitchen counter. Phil smiled as John stood in between his legs. John's hands lifted Phil's shirt and looked at his stomach, he caressed the skin lightly. "There's really a baby in there?" John asked.

"Yes." Phil said, this was weird. He didn't know what was going on in John's mind right now. "Can we see it?" John asked, Phil nodded. "Yeah I can call and set up an appointment with the doctor." Phil said John smiled. "Do it….I know once I see the baby I will be OK." John said Phil smiled and nodded.

He grabbed the phone and called the doctors for an appointment. "Well?" John asked. "All set for one PM." Phil said John smiled. "How about we have lunch somewhere? Maybe with Ted and Cody and then we can go to the appointment?" John asked, Phil smiled and caressed John's face.

He leaned down and kissed him softly. "Perfect. I'll call them" Phil said John smiled and nodded. Phil called Ted and Cody and arranged to meet them.

They hung around for a while before heading out to lunch. They got to the restaurant and sat down with their friends. They looked over the menus and ordered. Ted got the smokehouse chicken sandwich with a coke, Cody got the cranberry pecan chicken salad and a sprite, Phil got the grilled chicken club sandwich with a sweet tea and John got the bacon cheeseburger with a raspberry tea.

"So how are things?" Cody asked. "Much better, we had a meeting with Chris and Adam, we discussed things but Chris got a little angry so we decided to talk about things later on it was just too hard, emotions were running wild and it was better to end it." Phil said Ted and Cody nodded.

"That's smart. So how is everything else?" he asked, John and Phil smiled. "Our marriage is getting better," John said Phil smiled and nodded.

"How is everything with you two?" John asked trying to get the focus from them to Ted and Cody. Things were still weird with him and Phil and he didn't want to ruin the happiness they were feeling for the past day and a bit.

"Good, everything is fine with us, we wanted to talk to you about something though." Ted said, Cody smiled. "When the baby comes we were hoping you'd be the godparents, I mean you're our best friends, you're always there for us and we want you to be in the baby's life." Cody said, John and Phil smiled.

They looked at one another and nodded. "We'd love to guys, this is great! Thank-you, it means so much to the both of us, it really does." Phil said John nodded in agreement. It meant so much to have someone want them to fill that role in their child's life.

It made them smile. They were so happy. They finished off lunch and John and Phil headed to the doctor's. They got there and Phil signed in and waited to be called. "Phil Cena?" the nurse asked.

Phil and John got up and walked into the exam room. "Dr. McMahon will be with you in a moment." The nurse said as she took Phil's vitals and everything. a few minutes later and Stephanie walked in. "Hi Phil." She said.

"Hey doc, this is my husband John." he said, John smiled and shook her hand. "OK should we get right into it and have a look at the baby?" she asked, Phil smiled and nodded. He got up onto the exam table and took his shirt off.

Stephanie gelled up his stomach and had a look at the baby. John took Phil's hand in his own and looked at the screen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was so surreal. Even though this child wasn't his, it meant so much to him. to even be included in such an amazing thing.

"There is the baby, and let's listen." She said, she turned the volume up and they listened to the heart beat. John couldn't believe this. "Hear that? That's OUR baby." Phil said. He wanted John to realise that DNA didn't matter to him, this would always be his and John's child always. "I love you." John said. He leaned down and kissed Phil on the lips softly. Phil smiled.

"I love you too." He said back, Steph smiled at the display it was amazing. She cleaned off Phil's stomach and they headed out. they got into the car and John kissed Phil deeply. "We're having a baby" John said. Phil smiled and nodded. "Yes, WE'RE having a baby." He said. John smiled and nodded. He was so happy. "I'm sorry I've been a complete asshole to you. I didn't mean to be it's just hard Phil." John said. "It's OK baby, I promise." Phil said.

John was glad that Phil was able to forgive him. it meant a lot, all John wanted to do was get their marriage back on track. The only thing that mattered now was each other and the baby.

**WEEKS LATER**

"So what's this meeting with Hunter all about?" Phil asked as he and John ate breakfast. "I don't know….I have a feeling it's about my deployment." John said, Phil's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked, John nodded.

"Yes really…I am about a week away from my medical clearance." John said. Phil sighed. he didn't like it. He hated the idea of John going off again. Especially now that he was pregnant it was going to be so hard.

He got up and started cleaning, John sighed he knew Phil was pissed off. John walked over to him and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry baby….But I have to do this you know that right?" John asked, Phil sighed. "Yeah but it doesn't help." Phil said John nodded.

"Can I have a kiss before I go?" John asked, Phil turned around and hugged John and kissed him softly on the lips. John smiled at him. "Thank-you, I'll see you when I get back, will you be here?" John asked, Phil shrugged. "I don't know I have a few things to pick up" John nodded and smiled.

"See ya" John said, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He drove to the base and got out. He went to the main building and waited for Hunter to be free to see him. "Lieutenant you can go in now." the receptionist said. John walked in and saluted Hunter.

"Sit John." he said John smiled and took a seat. "So I have just been on the phone with your physical therapist, she said you're doing well she gave you the medical all clear." He said, John was shocked.

"Wow, I didn't think I would be getting it for another week." John said. "Well you got it." he said. John smiled. "That brings me to the reason I called you here, your deployment." Hunter said John nodded. "You will be deploying in a month. That is the next deployment date, and it gives you enough time to get everything ready for it." Hunter said, John smiled.

"Of course Sir. Will I be going back to Iraq?" John asked. "Yes, you will be leaving with the new recruits." Hunter informed him John smiled. "OK." He said. "Go home, be with your husband make the most of this month." Hunter said. They stood up and shook hands, John saluted Hunter and left.

He got home and Phil wasn't there. He walked next door and knocked. John smiled when Adam answered. "Hey come in." Adam said letting him in. They sat down in the lounge. "So what's going on John?" Adam asked. "I just had my meeting with Hunter." John asked.

"And?" Adam asked. "I am being deployed in a month." John said. "Wow, how does Phil feel?" Adam asked. "He doesn't know yet, he wasn't at home when I got there so I will tell him when he gets home." John said.

"How do you think he would react?" Adam asked. "He's going to be sad, upset and angry. He doesn't want me leaving but I have no other choice." John said Adam nodded.

"Please Addy, just look after him especially now that he's pregnant and everything, please take care of him. He needs someone." John said. Adam smiled. "I will I promise you." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "How are things here?" John asked.

"Same, so weird. Chris is driving me insane right now." John frowned. "Why?" John asked. "He's talking about fighting Phil for custody of the baby. This whole you being daddy isn't sitting right with him, but I don't understand, I mean we have DJ and maybe more kids in the future. I just get the feeling that maybe he is so hung up on Phil. I mean I got the base job so I could be with them and maybe add to our family and now, I'm not so sure." Adam said. John sighed. "I'm sorry, what are you going to do?" John asked.

"I gave him an ultimatum." Adam said, John's eyes went wide. "What?" he asked. "I told him to choose, me and DJ or the new baby, if he chooses the new baby I'm done. I will take my son and move." Adam said, John sighed. "I'm sorry Addy, this is so bad, everything is so screwed up." John said.

"It's not your fault it's Chris' deal so don't worry." Adam said John smiled. The front door opened and Chris walked in with DJ. DJ ran over to his uncle and hugged him. John hugged him back, he hadn't seen him in a while.

"How are you Bud?" John asked. "I'm good, you stay a while?" he asked, John smiled. "I would baby, but I can't I have to go see uncle Phil about something." John said. DJ pouted.

"I promise soon we'll spend some time together OK?" DJ nodded. John smiled at Adam and hugged him and left. Chris sat beside his husband. "I choose you." He said. Adam smiled and kissed him, he was so happy.

**MEANWHILE**

John arrived home and found Phil sitting in the lounge watching TV, "Baby can we talk?" John asked, Phil sighed he knew what was about to happen. He switched off the TV and looked at John. "When do you leave?" he asked. "A month." John said. Phil sighed and shook his head.

"This is so not fair!" Phil shouted. He was so annoyed. "Phil you knew this was coming." John said. "I know but it still hurts." Phil said. "I know, I need to do my will, power of attorney, my payment plan for the bills, I have a lot to do." John said. Phil nodded.

"I can't do this right now, I need some space" Phil said John nodded. "I'll go out then." John said. He headed out the door, he hated when Phil would push him away it annoyed the hell out of him.

John left the house and headed to the bar, he needed a drink. He got there and took a seat at the bar. He ordered a beer and thought about things. He was so worried about leaving Phil alone and pregnant, he didn't like it he wished he could stay with him.

"Thinking hard?" someone asked, he looked up and saw the bar tender. John smiled at him. "Yeah I guess so," John said. "Wanna talk about it?" the guy asked. "I'm deploying in a month and I am leaving behind someone I love very much and it's hard." John said. The guy nodded.

"My name is Randy." the guy said. "John." John told him, Randy smiled and shook John's hand. "So you're in the marines then?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I am, do you own this place?" John asked. "Yep." Randy said John smiled.

"So this person your leaving behind? Is it your wife?" he asked. "No, husband actually." John said. Randy nodded. John continued drinking for a while. he didn't know how it happened but he was suddenly back at Randy's apartment kissing him and touching him and pushing him down onto the bed.

He straddled Randy's lap and kissed him, he looked into Randy's eyes and saw Phil in his mind. John jumped off of him, Randy looked at John in shock. "Everything OK?" Randy asked. "I can't do this…I can't." John said. He left the apartment and headed home. he needed to get away.

He got home and found Phil sitting back on the couch. "Where did you go?" Phil asked. "Out, I am so sorry Phil I did something bad" John said. "What did you do?" Phil asked. "I nearly slept with someone else" John said, Phil's eyes widened and he looked at John. "What!" Phil asked.

"I almost did. ALMOST." John said Phil shook his head. "I can't believe this is this some kind of punishment?" Phil asked. John shook his head. "No, I was drinking and I was feeling bad and it just happened. I wasn't even naked or anything Phil. I love you. I saw you in my mind and I left." John said. Phil sighed.

He couldn't believe John right now. he never thought John would do this to him never, he knew he would forgive him, John did and he was pregnant by Chris, but it hurt it hurt him a lot and he just couldn't deal with this. He turned on his heel and walked upstairs locking himself away for the night. John sighed, he knew it was what Phil needed but it still hurt.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	8. Leaving & A Afwul Incident

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

**A MONTH LATER**

Things were going good with John and Phil. They had made up from John nearly sleeping with Randy and they were more in love than ever. Tonight was the last night before John was deploying, he was leaving the next morning, so John had decided to spend some time with his husband, this was the last night that they would be able to be together for a long time. "Ready?" Phil asked from behind him. John smiled. "Of course love, let's go." John said. He took Phil's hand and headed out to the car. He opened Phil's door and Phil smiled and got into the car. John got into the driver's side and they headed to the restaurant.

They got there and got out. They walked in and were seated. They looked over their menus and ordered. Phil got the Caribbean Style Jerk Chicken, and John got the Alaskan King Crab Legs. John smiled over at Phil who smiled lightly. "Can you try and enjoy tonight baby?" John asked, Phil sighed. "I'm sorry it just sucks. That I aint going to be able to see you for a long time John, it sucks. Plus I'm pregnant and I don't want to do this alone." Phil said. John nodded. "I know, but you have Adam, Chris, and Cody, plus Shawn. I'm gonna Miss you too Phil, I am I don't want to leave you behind, but I made a commitment and these people need me." John said. Phil nodded.

"I know it just sucks." Phil said John smiled and nodded. Their goof came and they moved the conversation onto lighter subjects. They finished dinner and ordered some desert. John passed Phil over a small box. Phil looked at his husband. "Open it." he said, Phil smiled and opened the box, he smiled inside was a Sterling Silver Personalized Diamond Cross and Charm Pendant, on the pendant stood the word FAITH. "Just remember Philly, always have faith that I am going to come home to you and this baby….I am." John said, Phil smiled. John stood up and placed the chain around Phil's neck and he kissed him softly. "I got you something as well. I know you can't wear any jewellery apart from your tags so I got you this" Phil said. He slid the box over.

John smiled and opened the box inside was a Sterling Silver Marines Pendant, engraved on one side was a cross and on the other side was the Marine's emblem and surrounding the emblem wrote 'WITH GODS HELP I SERVED IN HARMS WAY.' John smiled at his husband and put the pendant onto his dogtags. He got up and kissed Phil deeply. "Let's go home baby." John said Phil nodded and smiled. John paid off the bill and headed out to the car. They got in and headed home. They got home and went right up to their bedroom. John smiled at Phil and brought him closer.

He kissed him passionately and pulled his shirt off of his body. John smiled and caressed the baby bump a little, Phil smiled as John lad his hands on his stomach, John was such a tender and caring guy it was amazing. John smiled and picked Phil up and took him over to the bed. He laid him down and kissed him, his hands were still caressing his baby bump softly. John sat back and pulled his own shirt off, Phil grinned seeing his husband's amazing upper torso, he loved seeing John like this especially when he had his tags on. Phil grabbed the tags and pulled John down into a hot kiss.

They kissed and managed to get each other out of their pants and underwear. John started laying kissed all over Phil's body, his hands traced the tattoo's Phil had on his arms, on his chest. He looked amazing like this. He kissed down Phil's chest to his stomach and he kissed him softly. "Hey little baby, I'm your other daddy, I just want you to know that I love you and I am gonna come back to you I promise." John said, Phil's eyes started tearing up. He hated this part of being a Marine's husband. The deployment.

John resumed his kisses and came to Phil's cock. Phil smiled down at him. "Let me ride you." Phil said. John smiled and nodded. Phil flipped them over and he crawled up John's body, touching and kissing any exposed skin he could find. He came to John's chest, right over his heart was the name Phil. He smiled and kissed him, he had been shocked when John came home with the tattoo. His eyes moved over to John's bicep where the Marine's emblem was. He smiled and kissed his husband's tattoo and moved up his body. He leaned in and kissed John deeply while gripping John's cock from behind.

"Baby you're not prepped" John said stilling Phil's movements. "I don't care." Phil said John smiled and let Phil continue his movements. Phil gripped John's cock and moved it to his hole, he smiled down at John and he impaled himself on his husband's cock. John groaned loudly and arched his back. The feeling of Phil's tightness wrapped around him was almost too much to handle. "Fuck Phil." John groaned, Phil laughed. "Yeah it's good." He said. He rose up and slammed back down onto John's cock. John's hands went to Phil's hips and he moved with him. Phil was moaning loudly like a wanton whore.

He had always loved being on top. He loved riding John, it gave him the control that he wouldn't normally have. He loved it. He knew if John wanted to he could overpower him but he loved the fact that John loved him being in control. It was just another reason why he loved the man below him.

John's hands moved from Phil's hips to Phil's leaking cock, he gripped him tight and started stroking him in time with Phil's movements. "God John so close…..But I don't want it to end!" Phil cried out. "It's OK baby, we have all night….CUM FOR ME!" John growled up at his husband. He could also feel the butterflies in his stomach he was so close. Phil rose up and slammed back down and that did it for the both of them.

They both came HARD and Fast. John filled Phil up with his cum and Phil coated John with his own cum. He slumped forward and held onto John tightly, he didn't want to let him go. John hugged him when he felt the trembling, he knew Phil was crying. He just held Phil knowing nothing he could say would make this anymore better.

He was leaving and they didn't know when or if he was ever going to come home. The situation was sucky. Really sucky. "Don't go" Phil cried into John's chest. John sighed as he ran his hands through Phil's hair. "I wish I could just say fuck it, and stay but I can't….If I don't show up I will be in jail." John said. Phil nodded. He sniffled and moved away, John's cock slipped out of Phil's ass and John pulled Phil closer.

He covered them up with the sheet and they just laid there in each other's arms, just being with one another. They were both dreading tomorrow morning when John would be leaving. Neither of them wanted to be away but they had no choice. John had responsibilities he had to do this. No matter how much it broke his and Phil's hearts.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John was showered and dressed in his Marine uniform. He was packing up his bag making sure he had everything. "Here I got you this." Phil said he handed John a St. Joseph Edition Black Leather Bible encased in a Faux Crocodile Bible Cover With Rhinestone Accents. John smiled and packed the bible away.

"I made breakfast, Chris, Adam and DJ are coming over." John nodded and smiled. They walked downstairs and the Jericho's were there. John smiled at them and hugged his nephew. "Do you have to go uncle Johnny?" DJ asked John sighed. "Yep, I do. But I'll come back and see you." John said DJ smiled and nodded.

They sat down for breakfast and talked about nothing serious, trying to take the emotions away from the morning. "It's time Phil." John said, Phil sighed and nodded. They got up and John hugged Chris and then Adam. "I'll Miss you Jay, come home safe" John smiled and nodded. "Look after Phil." John said Adam smiled and winked at him. John hugged his nephew once more before they headed out to the airfield.

They got there and John walked up to his team. He hugged them all and he pulled Phil close to him hugging him. "I'll Miss you John." Phil said. John smiled. "I'm gonna Miss you so much Philly. Just take care of yourself and of this baby OK?" John asked Phil nodded and smiled.

"Five minutes!" was called John sighed, he hated this. He cupped Phil's face he kissed him deep and lovingly. "I love you Phil." John said. "I love you too Johnny, be safe and come home to me" Phil said John nodded and smiled. He kissed Phil again and hugged him tight.

"I will I will." He said. He kissed him again and he walked away. Phil watched him as tears fell from his eyes. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that his husband had to leave him he hated this so much. He just wanted John to be with him all the time. He jumped when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. "He'll be OK. He knows what he is doing." Shawn said Phil sighed. "I know….I'm just gonna Miss him so much Shawn…I don't know if I can do this again, I just got him back with me." Phil said.

"You have to have faith Phil. Have faith that John will be safe and have faith in the Marines and have faith in John. That's all you can do." Shawn said, Phil nodded. He just hoped everything would be OK. He just wanted John to be safe.

**A MONTH LATER**

Phil sighed as he sat out on the balcony of his and John's home. John had been gone for a month and Phil was missing him like crazy. All he wanted was his husband to come home. He hated being in the house all alone. Yes he was keeping himself occupied.

Shawn had asked him to help out with the after school classes at the church and he was doing so. He liked being around kids. It wasn't the same though. He wanted his husband home. He was glad he at least got to speak with John.

That was a plus. He jumped from his thoughts when he heard his doorbell ring. He sighed and went over and answered it. He smiled lightly seeing Chris and DJ. "Come in." Phil said, Chris smiled and walked in.

"Can I get you a coffee or anything?" Phil asked. Chris shook his head. "No thanks, I just came by to see how you were doing." Chris said. "I'm OK I guess, I just hate being away from John." Phil said Chris nodded. "Yeah I understand I felt the same when Adam was gone." Chris said Phil sighed.

"I just wish he would come home and stay home." Phil added. Chris sighed, he wished he could make Phil feel better, being down all the time wasn't good for the baby.

"How's the baby?" Chris asked. "OK I guess. I had an appointment yesterday everything seems fine. It's a girl." Phil said. Chris smiled. "Really? We're having a girl?" Chris asked, "No Chris, John and I are having a girl" Phil said Chris sighed.

"I hate that he is taking the role of the father. It's my child Phil. I was the one who got you pregnant." Chris said. "Yeah and it was wrong. I am married to John and I love him more than anyone in the world." Phil said.

"So please just drop it. John is this baby's dad….You should go, I have to be at the shop soon." Phil said, Chris sighed and nodded. He grabbed DJ and left. Phil shook his head once Chris was gone, he just wouldn't let up on being the baby's dad, it was so fucking annoying.

He finished off his tea and he headed to work. He got there and got started on working on some designs for some clients.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

Phil pulled up to the church and got out. He walked inside and started spending time with the kids, doing some arts and crafts. He thought about making John something and sending it over to him in a care package. He had been baking a few things for his husband to send to him. He just wanted John to know that he was thinking of him.

Phil started on a little gift for John when he heard a ruckus coming from outside, he looked out and saw that two boys were fighting. He sighed, got up and walked outside. "OK enough now boys, break it up." He said, they ignored him Phil walked closer to them and went to pull them away he was elbowed in the ribs and pushed down to the ground it wasn't a hard push just a light one but Phil automatically new something was wrong, he could feel it.

Shawn walked out and he saw the fight. "ENOUGH!" He shouted and the kids ran off. Shawn went over to Phil. "Phil what happened?" he asked. "I was pushed down…Shawn something is wrong, I can feel it." he said, Shawn nodded, he looked down and saw the blood on Phil's jeans. "OK I am taking you to the hospital." Shawn said he helped Phil up and into the car. He drove them to the hospital.

Once there Phil was seen to by the doctors, Shawn called Adam and Chris. He knew they would want to be there. He wished he could have called John but he knew there was no point in worrying him, John needed to be on his game over there, one slip up and it could result in death.

Chris and Adam turned up half an hour later. "What happened?" Adam asked. "He was trying to break up a fight and was pushed to the ground, he was bleeding guys." Shawn said Chris sighed and sat down.

"What have the doctor's said?" Chris asked. "Nothing so far, I'm still waiting." Chris said. Adam and Chris nodded. "Should I try and get in touch with John? tell him?" Adam asked. "No, I don't think so, not until we know what is going on." Shawn said, Adam nodded. Shawn started pacing and praying. He was praying for John's safety, for Phil's health and for the baby. The doctor walked out and went over to him.

"Pastor Michael's" Stephanie said. "Hi doctor, how is Phil?" Shawn asked. "I'm sorry to say this but he is miscarrying. He has lost too much blood. It's not looking good right now." she said Shawn sighed. "Can we see him?" Shawn asked. "He won't see anyone, he is crying for John. He only wants John, I know that's not going to happen." Steph said. "Thanks doc." Shawn said. Steph smiled sadly at them and went back to look after Phil.

"Are you OK Chrissy?" Adam asked. "Not really, but I'll be OK I'm sure. I just don't know how to feel, this was my daughter." Chris said. "Yeah I know baby, I'm sorry." He said, Chris nodded. Shawn walked outside and he called his husband. He wanted him right now. He needed him.

**"Hi Hunt…..Phil lost the baby….No something happened with the kids…..He's crying out for John can you see what you can do?...Please Hunter he wants his husband….Ok thank-you…Yep bye."** Shawn said ending the call.

**IRAQ**

"Cena phone!" John's squad commander called to him, John frowned and went to the phone. **"Hello?"** he asked. **"Sir….Is he OK?...The baby?...oh my god…..I'm fine Sir…..Thank you for informing me Sir….Yes right away." **John said. "Commander, phone." He said, the commander nodded and took the call.

**"Sir…No nothing is happening here…We're just waiting for directions….Vacating?...Ok then thank-you Sir….Yes goodbye."** He said ending the call.

"Listen up!" he shouted, everyone stood to attention. "As of now, this detail is returning home…..Pack up and let's go home!" he said, John was so glad he was going home. he needed to be with Phil now more than ever. He couldn't believe he had lost the baby. He didn't know how to feel. He just felt so numb right now. he continued packing looking forward to seeing his husband soon.

**USA**

"Really?" Shawn asked Hunter smiled and nodded. "Thank-you Hunt." He said hugging his husband. "He'll be arriving tomorrow morning with the rest of the squad, he's not going back. I've decided his touring has come to an end. He can work on base from now on." Hunter said, Shawn smiled he was so glad.

They walked over to Chris and Adam. "So I have organised a car to pick John up from the airport so we're all set for him to get here." Adam said.

"Good, someone should stay with Phil for the night," Shawn said. "We have DJ." Chris said. "I'll stay. John would want me to be here with Phil." Adam said, Shawn, Hunter and Chris smiled and nodded. "OK then." They said. Adam hugged his husband and went back to the room, Phil had been sedated, he couldn't stop crying. He sat down and sighed. "He's coming home for you Phil." He said.

He sat there holding Phil's hand, just being there with him. he hoped John would get home soon and be with Phil. He knew John would be feeling sad and emotional as well. he just knew that John and Phil needed one another right now. he just wanted John to get home.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	9. Arriving Home

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

**14 HOURS LATER**

John stepped off the plane and he rushed to the car that was waiting for him. He got in and the driver took him to the hospital. John just wanted to see his husband. He just wanted Phil to be OK, he knew Phil would be upset but John just wanted him to be healthy. The car arrived at the hospital and John grabbed his bag and headed inside. He went up to the right ward and he saw Adam and Chris there. He walked over to them and Adam hugged him. "Is he OK?" John asked. "What do you think? He just lost the baby John." Chris snapped, John shook his head. "Chris just shut the fuck up. Where is my husband?" John asked.

Adam cut a glare at his husband and showed John where Phil was. "He had to be sedated last night, he wouldn't stop crying. He should be awake soon though. I'm just glad you're here all he wants is you." Adam said John smiled and walked into his husbands room.

He sat down beside his bed and took Phil's hand in his own. "I wish I had been here with you baby, I hate that this happened." He said quietly. The door opened and Stephanie walked in. "Hi John, I am so glad you're here" Steph said John smiled and nodded. "So what happened?" John asked.

"Well the force of the push made him lose the baby. We're running tests on him now. just to see what happened." Steph said John smiled. "When do you think he will wake up?" John asked.

"Soon, the sedative will wear off soon and he should be awake. I'm not sure how his mood will be so be ready for anything." Steph said as she checked over Phil's Obs. She smiled at John and left. The door opened again and Adam walked in, he handed John a cup of coffee. "How is he doin?" Adam asked. "OK I guess, I don't know I just hate that I wasn't here for him when he needed me. I should have been here for him Adam." John said.

Adam sighed. "I know but you couldn't help it Jay, the main thing is that you're here now. Ignore Chris he's just upset about Phil losing the baby." Adam said. "I am too you know. I was really excited about this baby. I wanted this so much, I know at first I was against it, that I didn't want this but I wanted this Adam. I wanted to have this baby with him. To start a family with him." John said Adam sighed and went over to John and hugged him. "You'll have that one day I am sure." He said John smiled and nodded.

"I need to get into work but I will come by during lunch to see how you are OK?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. Adam left the room and John sat there watching his husband sleep. He just wanted him to wake up. He got up and went to the bathroom, while he was gone Phil woke up. He had thought John would be there with him by now. He hated this, he started crying. John heard Phil crying. He finished off and went out to his husband. He went over to his bedside and took his hand. "Baby it's OK I'm here." John said. Phil opened his eyes and looked at John.

"You're really here?" he asked, John smiled and nodded. "I'm here baby." John said Phil sighed. He sat up and got out of bed. "Baby don't" John said, Phil ignored him and climbed into John's lap hugging him. John just held him. "I'm sorry John." Phil said. "Why are you sorry?" John asked. "I lost our baby." He said, John sighed. "It's OK baby I promise. Everything will be OK. I love you and I am here for you." John said. Phil just held onto him for dear life he couldn't leave him. He felt so much better with John being there.

The door opened and Steph walked in. "Glad you're awake Phil, but you shouldn't be out of bed" she said, Phil ignored her. "Can I take him home?" John asked. "That's what I am here to talk to you both about. You can go home, but it is bed rest for the next week." She said, John nodded. "I wanted to go over a few things with you." She said John nodded. "He will experience, bleeding which will last up to a week, spotting, lower abdominal pain which will last for a few days," she said John nodded. "To decrease the risk of infection I don't want you to go into a swimming pool, a hot tub, I don't want you having baths, showers are better and no sexual intercourse for 2 weeks." She said John nodded. Sex was the last thing on his mind.

"I will be giving you an antibiotic that you NEED to take as I prescribe OK?" John nodded and continued holding onto Phil. "I will make sure of it doc, anything else? When can he get back to normal?" John asked. "He may resume normal activities as soon as he feels able." Steph said John nodded. "The mental side of things, here is a pamphlet I would like you to read over, regarding his emotions and everything." John nodded.

"OK" he said. He didn't know what to expect. "I will get the papers, ant the antibiotics and you can head on home." Steph said John nodded. "Wanna get dressed baby?" John asked Phil nodded. John helped him get dressed and settled.

"Talk to me love" John said. "I'm happy you're here. I just want to go home." Phil said John nodded and smiled. Steph came back and John discharged Phil and they headed home. They got home and John helped Phil up to their bedroom. He tucked him in. "Do you need or want anything?" John asked. "Lie with me?" Phil asked, John smiled.

"Of course, let me shower first OK? I've been on a stinky plane." John said Phil nodded and smiled. John went into the bathroom and showered, he changed into some sweats and he laid down with Phil. Phil curled up to him and John soothed him to sleep.

John knew he too should get some sleep but he couldn't. he just didn't have it in him to rest right now. He had so much going on, he had to be there with Phil, but he also knew Hunter would want to meet with him soon about his future on the base. John just wanted to focus on his husband right now, he was the only one that mattered. He laid there a while just holding Phil tight, never wanting to let him go, he sighed when he heard the doorbell.

He got up and went downstairs. He opened the door and saw Shawn standing there, John smiled and let him in. "I made you guys some food, just a chicken and leek casserole and a lemon tea cake." He said John smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Shawn you didn't have to." John said, Shawn smiled. "Would you like a coffee or anything?" John asked. "No, how is he?" Shawn asked. "Sleeping. He hasn't really said anything so I don't know to be honest with you." John said Shawn nodded. "How are you?" Shawn asked "A little sad, my main focus is him right now. I'll handle myself once I know he is better." John said Shawn sighed. "You matter as well John. you need to let your emotions out." Shawn said. "I blame myself for this. The stress of me leaving again," John said Shawn shook his head.

"It's not your fault John, I blame myself too, if I hadn't asked him to help at the church he wouldn't have been put in the situation." John sighed. "Don't blame yourself Shawn. I guess we all have some blame in ourselves. We'll just have to try and get on with our lives. I just want Phil to talk to me, to tell me how he is feeling." John said Shawn nodded.

"He will. He'll come to you." He said John smiled. "I'm gonna go now, call if you guys need ANYTHING" he said, John smiled and let Shawn out. He went upstairs and checked on Phil he was sleeping hugging John's pillow to his chest.

"You left me" Phil said John nodded and went to the bed and sat down. "Shawn came, he brought food. Are you hungry?" John asked. "Yes" Phil said quietly. "Do you want to eat up here or in the lounge?" John asked. "Can we eat in the lounge? Maybe watch a movie?" Phil asked John smiled. "Of course. What movie?" John asked. "Die hard." He said, John smiled and nodded.

He carried Phil and the blankets down to the lounge and got him settled in front of the TV. He heated up the casserole and plated them up some food and headed into the lounge. They sat there together eating and watching the TV.

"You want something else to eat?" John asked. Phil shrugged. "What is there?" he asked. "Shawn brought cake." John said, Phil nodded. John cleared the dishes away and dished them up some cake. He re-joined Phil and watched the movie together. "How long are you here for?" Phil asked. "I think I am here for good baby, nothing was happening over there and I am thinking about asking for a base job. I don't want to be away from you anymore. I want to be with you all the time." Phil smiled and snuggled closer to John..

"I would love that." He said, John smiled and held onto Phil he knew Phil would want him home, he just hoped Hunter would be able to sort something out. John didn't want to leave anymore. he didn't. he just wanted to be where he belonged with his husband.

**THAT NIGHT**

Adam walked into his house and it was pitch black. He frowned and flicked on a light, he gasped when he saw Chris sitting in the lounge with a bottle of bourbon in front of him. He sighed and walked over to his husband, "Chris what's going on?" he asked. "She's gone…My baby is gone" Chris said, he looked at Adam and that was when Adam saw the tears on Chris' face. He wrapped him up in a hug, "It's not fair Adam. She was meant to live I know it. I just wanted to meet my daughter" Chris said, Adam sighed.

"I know baby…I know. I know you're struggling with this, but I want you to know that I am here with you. If you want to cry, shout scream, do anything I am here and I am not goin anywhere Chris. I love you and I will be here, standing by you through everything." Adam said Chris smiled, he leaned in and kissed Adam deeply. "Let's go up to bed" he said, Adam smiled and nodded. He took Chris by the hand and headed upstairs to bed, they got in and they made love for the rest of the night.

**WEEKS LATER**

"Are you going to be OK here alone while I go to this meeting?" John asked, Phil looked up and nodded, "Fine, will you be coming to the doctor with me?" Phil asked, John smiled, he knelt in front of Phil. "I will be back for you I promise." John said, Phil smiled he leaned down and kissed John softly. "You should go." Phil said John smiled and nodded. He grabbed his keys, his hat and he headed out the door. He got in his car and headed to see Hunter. He didn't know what Hunter wanted him for, he just hoped it had nothing to do with him deploying, John didn't think he could handle that right now. Not with the way things were with Phil. He just couldn't leave him. He arrived at Hunter's office and was seen to straight away. "Take a seat John." he said, John sat down. "I'm here to talk to you about your future with the Marines" he said, John frowned. "You won't be out on deployment anymore, I am giving you a base job." He said. "Sir?" John asked. "I know you love being deployed but I think it's time to pass it on to someone else and I think we could use your help here on the base" Hunter said. "Of course Sir, what will I be doing?" John asked.

"You'll be training our recruits and rookies with our weaponry." He said John smiled, he had aced his classes in weaponry when he first enlisted. "When will I start Sir?" John asked. "Tomorrow morning 6am." John smiled. "Thank-you Sir" John said, Hunter smiled they stood up, John saluted him and he headed out the door. He was so happy, he would be home all the time now, he knew Phil would be happy too. He got in his car and headed home. He walked in and went over to Phil who was in the kitchen cleaning up, John went over to him and hugged him tight. "What's going on?" Phil asked. "I got a base job." John said, Phil smiled and hugged him tight, he was so glad John was home for good. He wasn't leaving him ever again. "What will you be doing?" Phil asked. "Weaponry class. I'll be teaching the new recruits about how to handle and use the different weapons." John said Phil smiled and kissed John, he was so glad John was home for good. He felt so much more at ease. "Should we get going to the appointment?" John asked, Phil smiled and nodded. They grabbed their things and headed out the door.

They got into the car and headed to the doctor's. They got there and walked in, Phil signed in and they waited. "Are you nervous?" John asked, Phil shrugged. "I guess so, I just wish I knew why it was so easy for me to loose the baby, it makes no sense to me," Phil said. "We can asked Steph about it." John said Phil nodded. The nurse came out and called for Phil so he and John walked into the office. They sat down and waited for Steph. They weren't waiting long before she turned up. She smiled at them and sat down. "How are you guys feeling?" she asked "OK I guess." Phil said John nodded. "I am going to give you a physical, that's pretty much it for today" she said. Phil went and changed into a gown and Steph got started on his physical. "Everything is healed Phil, so you're good to go." She said Phil smiled "Why did it happen then?" Phil asked. "Sometimes these things happen Phil and there are no explanation for them at all. You just need to take it easy I guess." Steph said. "Would you like to go back on birth control?" she asked, "No" Phil said, Steph nodded.

She finished her work up with Phil and wrote down some notes, once that was done John and Phil headed out. "Can we go get some food?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Sure baby where?" John asked. "Can we just go to the burger place?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded. They got to the place and sat down. They looked over the menu and ordered, Phil got the turkey burger and John got the bacon cheeseburger. "So are you feeling OK?" John asked, Phil nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I feel fine baby. I was thinking though, how would you feel about starting our own family?" Phil asked, John smiled. "You want to?" John asked Phil nodded. "I feel ready. I want this John." Phil said John smiled. "OK, we can start when we get home." John said Phil laughed and nodded. They finished up and headed home, they got home and went up to their bedroom. John entered Phil's mouth once Phil gave him access. He moaned and massaged Phil's tongue with his own. They did the tongue tango for a few minutes before breaking apart both men smiling. Phil looked into John's eyes. "make love to me" he said voice full of passion. John nodded and smiled. He took Phil's hand and led him over to the bed. They stood in front of the bed. He got down on his knees and took off Phil's shoes and socks then stood up disposing of the shirt.

He admired Phil's body it was perfect and it fit his like a jigsaw puzzle they were made for each other. He gently pushed Phil down onto the bed. Phil wriggled so his head was on the pillows. John took off his shoes and socks giving Phil a show of his beautiful upper body. He leaned up and kissed Phil deeply.

He loved being with Phil like this. He wanted to make his time with Phil special so Phil would have a reminder of how John made him feel. Between deep, lingering kisses that gradually grow more heated, he made short work of the rest of Phil's clothing, while Phil tried to relax and enjoy it. The next thing Phil was really aware of was John's hand palming his arousal and looking up at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. "god John" Phil said bucking up into John's hand. "C'mon don't stop"

And then he feels John's finger at his entrance Phil tensed but only for a moment. "the lotion don't forget the lotion" he reminded John. John's finger disappeared "R-right!" John stuttered. Making a grab for the bottle. His hands were shaking as he popped the cap and poured a generous amount onto his hand and then the finger went back to Phil's entrance, rubbing. "Slowly. . ." Phil eases, trying not to tense. When he looked at John the expression of intense concentration he sees almost makes him laugh, but Phil managed to hold it in. He felt the finger slowly push in, and it's the best feeling he's ever had. It's smooth and slick, and Phil forced himself to relax around it.

"Okay?" John asked after a moment. Phil nodded. Then there went another finger easing into Phil. By the time John gets three fingers inside of his lover the intrusion was not so intense so Phil calmed and relaxed. Phil was still a little uncomfortable but that soon changes when he feels John's finger brushing against the spot that makes him go mad.

"Yeah," Phil said, "yeah, that's good, that's enough." Phil wanted to get on with it wanted to feel John inside of him he missed it and wanted to feel it again. John slowly pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle for more lotion when Phil gestured for it he hands it to him. Phil took the bottle from John and poured lotion onto his hands then reaches for John. John's mouth found his as Phil massaged the lotion all over John's erection, felling John grow harder under his hands. "God, okay," Phil pulled back from the kiss despite the enjoyment he was getting from hearing John's aroused whimpers and moans. "Phil" John smiled at him "roll over" his hands were pulling at Phil even as he said the words, easing Phil onto his stomach Phil went willingly, shifting to get comfortable. The sheets below him are warm. "Lift your hips," John said gently, nudging Phil's legs apart. John felt exposed, wanton and wanting. His back and thighs were cold.

"John C'mon…" he moaned he wanted him already. A solid weight settled over Phil, and John could feel John's arousal against him. "Phil relax." John's mouth is near his ear, his breath and voice caressing him. Phil shuddered and pushed back, feeling John slowly enter him. John stops to catch his breath John started running soothing hands over Phil's arms. After a moment John took a deep breath and nodded. John pushed forward gently, using his hands to hold Phil open to him. The slide into Phil is excruciatingly slow, and when John's finally all the way in they both groan at the feeling.

They both lost their voices at that point. The conversation degenerates into grunts and moans. Phil pushed back when John pushed forward, feeling the thickness slide within him and he was revelling in the awesome feeling. It's was nowhere near enough to take him over the edge, though. And Phil tried to voice that fact. His attempts were no more than John's name, but somehow John realised what John was trying to say and he reached in front of him. John's grip was firm on Phil's arousal, pumping in erratic strokes. Phil could hardly breathe from the pleasure that was spiralling through him, the heat and the touch and sweat. He could taste John in the back of his throat from the earlier kisses. "Phil," John said, "Phil, I love you, god, I love you." John's thumb slipped over the head of Phil's cock and caught, and Phil lost it he felt the familiar warmth spreading inside of him.

Through his daze Phil felt John gently pull out and reach over him for the tissues. Carefully John cleaned them off, then tossed the used tissue off the side of the bed. Normally Phil would have protested but he was too blessed out to care.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	10. Double Excitement

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

**A MONTH LATER**

"Are you sure?" Phil asked. "Yes one hundred percent positive." Steph said. Phil smiled. "Thanks, this is the best thing ever." Phil said, Steph smiled. "Enjoy this Phil." She said, Phil smiled and headed home. He was so excited about this. He got home and just sat down letting the news he was just received get into his brain. He was so happy right now.

He walked into the kitchen and pulled out some food, a nice dinner would be nice. He figured he would invite Chris and Adam over as well. it would be nice to share his news with his husband and his friends.

He picked up the phone and called next door. **"Hi Chris….No nothing is wrong, I was wondering if you and Adam wanted to come over for dinner?...Yeah six pm is fine….OK bye."** Phil said ending the call. Phil pulled out some stuff and started prepping for dinner, he decided on Chicken Piccata with a summer vegetable pasta and for desert individual pavlova parfaits. He got everything ready and set the table. He couldn't wait until tonight, it was going to be perfect.

**MEANWHILE**

John was in the hall getting ready to start his weaponry class. First he would talk about the weapons and then he would take the new recruits out and show them how to use the weapons. "OK guys quiet down, I want to run through these weapons as quickly as possible so we can get to actually using them." John said, the recruits quietened down.

"OK, The basic infantry weapon of the United Stated Marine Corps is the M16 assault rifle family, with a majority of Marines being equipped with the M16A2 or M16A4 service rifles, or more recently the M4 Carbine—a compact variant. Suppressive fire is provided by the M249 SAW and M240B machine guns, at the squad and company levels respectively." John told them.

"In addition, indirect fire is provided by the M203 grenade launcher in fire teams, M224 60 mm mortar in companies, and M252 81 mm mortar in battalions. The M2 .50 calibre heavy machine gun and MK19 automatic grenade launcher are available for use by dismounted infantry, though they are more commonly vehicle-mounted. Precision fire is provided by the M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle, which is being replaced by the M110 Semi- Automatic Sniper System, and M40A3 and A5 sniper rifle." John told them.

"The Marine Corps uses a variety of direct-fire rockets and missiles to provide infantry with an offensive and defensive anti-armour capability. The SMAW and AT4 are unguided rockets that can destroy armour and fixed defences at ranges up to 500 meters. The Predator SRAW, FGM-148 Javelin and BGM-71 TOW are anti-tank guided missiles; all three can utilize Top attack profiles to avoid heavy frontal armour. The Predator is a short-range fire and forget weapon; the Javelin and TOW are heavier missiles effective past 2,000 meters that give infantry an offensive capability against armour."

"Marines are capable of deploying non-lethal weaponry as the situation dictates. Part of a Marine Expeditionary Unit earning the Special Operations Capable designator requires a company-sized unit capable of riot control. Some older weapons are used for ceremonial purposes, such as the Silent Drill Platoon's M1 Garand's, or use of the M101 Howitzer for gun salutes." John told them.

"In your booklets is a list of all the weapons we use, such as non-lethal weapons, bladed weapons, pistols, Rifles and carbines, submachine guns, shot guns, machine guns, hand grenades and grenade launchers, Mortars, Artillery, missile launchers, vehicle mounted weapons and aircraft mounted weapons." John said.

"Today I am going to teach you all about the Beretta M9 gun that we use, so let's get to the shooting grounds" John said. They all got up and followed John.

**THAT NIGHT**

John got home and sighed, it had been such a long stressful day. He walked inside and went to the fridge, he grabbed a beer and sat down in the lounge with his feet on the table. He switched the TV on and began to relax. "John get your feet off the table" Phil scolded him, John sighed and looked over at his husband.

"Phil I just wanna chill." John said, Phil nodded. He walked over to John and sat down on his lap. "I know you're tired and everything, but I invited Chris and Adam over for dinner they will be here soon." Phil said. John leaned back and closed his eyes. "Can't you cancel?" John asked.

"No I want this dinner, so please get up, go shower and get ready" Phil said John nodded. Phil went to get up but John stopped him. "Wanna join me in the shower?" he asked suggestively, Phil laughed and shook his head. "No baby I can't, I need to get this food in the oven and everything." Phil said John nodded. Phil got up and John went up to the bedroom, he stripped down and climbed into the shower. He showered and changed into some jeans and a shirt. He laid back on the bed with his eyes closed, he could feel a headache coming along. "John!" Phil called up the stairs John groaned, today wasn't the time for a dinner with their friends.

"Coming!" he called back down, he was so tired, all he wanted to do was sit in front of the TV, order a pizza and go to bed. He got up and headed downstairs. "Can you tidy up in the lounge?" Phil asked, John nodded and walked into the lounge.

He picked up everything and sat down at the kitchen counter and watched as Phil got everything ready for the dinner. "You really are tired aren't you?" Phil asked. John nodded. "Yeah but I know you want this so I'll go along with it." John said. "I promise they won't be here too long" Phil said John smiled and nodded.

The doorbell rang and John got up and answered it, he smiled and let Chris and Adam in. "Where's little dude?" John asked, "With a sitter, we wanted a night away from the hassles of children." Chris answered, John smiled and nodded.

"Come in then, can I get you anything to drink?" John asked. "Water for me thanks" Adam said. "I'll take a beer" Chris said, John smiled and nodded. He grabbed the drinks and dragged Phil out of the kitchen. they sat down and chatted a bit before the dinner was done.

"OK let's eat" Phil said. Everyone smiled and moved into the dining room, Phil served dinner and they all dug into their food. "Wow, this looks so good Phil." Adam commented. "Thanks, I hope you enjoy it." Phil said, they all smiled and dug into the food, it was so nice.

"So how was work today Jay?" Adam asked. "Good, I got into the swing of things and talked to them about the weapons the Marines use. I think they all just want to shoot," John laughed. "We were like that" Adam said, John nodded. "Yeah we were." John said, Adam laughed.

They finished up dinner and headed on to desert they all sat around in the lounge talking and laughing it was nice to be with their friends. Just to chill out and have a nice evening with the ones closest to you. "I'm pregnant" Phil and Adam said at the same time out of nowhere. John and Chris looked at them. "Which one of you is pregnant?" Chris asked. "Me" Phil and Adam said together. "Both of you?" John asked. they both nodded.

"How far a long?" John asked, "One month" Phil said. "Same with me." Adam said, John nodded. Phil walked over to him and sat beside him. "Are you happy? Mad?" Phil asked, "Happy very happy, I just didn't think it would happen so soon." John said. "Me either, but I am really happy Jay, so happy….I want this so much." Phil said, John smiled. "Me too baby, me too. I am just completely shocked, I mean you and Adam? Pregnant together and you're both one month along." John said. Phil nodded.

"It's going to be great John I promise you." Phil said, John nodded, he cupped Phil's face in his hands and kissed him softly, he was so happy, he had wanted this for a long time, he couldn't wait. He and Phil were having a baby and he would ACTUALLY be around to see everything. It was so amazing.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	11. Stalker Alert

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

**A MONTH LATER**

"Feeling better?" John asked after he witnessed Phil throwing up for the fifth time that morning. "I'll be OK." Phil said. John nodded. "I'm gonna shower and then we can go OK?" John smiled and nodded. He kissed Phil's cheek and left the bathroom. He walked downstairs and made sure he had all the money he needed for the day.

He had decided to go and treat Phil, to get him some new clothes that would fit him when he got a little bigger. He put his wallet in his pocket along with his phone and he grabbed his keys.

Phil walked down looking miserable. John sighed. "Are you OK to go out today? If not we can put it off" John said. Phil shook his head. "No I want to I want to do this." Phil said John nodded. "Well let's get to your appointment" John said. Phil nodded.

He took John's hand and they headed out the door. They got to the car and got inside. John started the car up and they headed to the hospital. They got there and went up to the right floor. Phil signed in and they waited to be seen to by Steph.

"Phil, the doctor will see you now" the nurse said, Phil smiled and he and John got up and went into the exam room. They sat down at the desk and waited. Steph walked in a few minutes later and smiled at the two men.

"How are you guys?" she asked. "Good but morning sickness is kicking my ass." Phil said Steph smiled. "I will write you a script for some anti-nausea pills." She said, Phil smiled and nodded.

"OK while you're here today I am going to take your blood just to check for the normal things, blood type, blood sugar, antibodies, Chlamydia, the standard liver and kidney analysis, blood pressure and ultrasound." She said.

"Also the mood swings and emotional pressure you will continue to experience when 2 months pregnant must be kept under control because anything you feel influences the baby's development." She said Phil nodded.

He sat there and Steph took his blood for all the tests she needed to run on him. once that was done Phil got onto the exam table with his shirt off to have a look at the baby and how it was progressing.

"In the beginning of this month it's hard to tell which way is up on your baby. As this month progresses it becomes very easy to tell which end is your baby's head is and which end is your baby's bottom. By the end of the month your baby's upper and lower limb buds will also appear. And the primordia of the liver, pancreas, lungs, and stomach are evident. While your baby is a girl or a boy, it is not yet apparent without genetic screening." She said as she looked at the baby. John stood there holding onto Phil's hand it was amazing to see their baby.

"Your baby is now measuring between 8-11 mm from crown to rump. By the end of this month heart activity is always present on ultrasound. Toe and finger rays are present, though not quite enough for you to count yet." She said.

"Everything seems fine Phil. Remember to take it easy. No stressing and get as much rest as you can. Because of the miscarriage it is more likely you could have another one if you over exert yourself. So PLEASE try to rest as much as possible OK?" she asked. Phil nodded.

"OK here is the script for the meds. Take as it says on the label and I will see you in a month." She said. Phil and John smiled at her and left. They got in the car and John went to the pharmacy and got Phil's pills and then they headed to the mall. They got there, parked and walked inside holding hands. "So let's see what you need" John said. Phil nodded and they walked around getting what Phil needed.

They got him 3 pairs of Company 81 Greenwich Relaxed Boot cut Jeans, 4 pairs of Company 81 Fleece Sweatpants, 4 pairs of Nike Bandwidth Basketball Mesh Shorts, a few skull shirts in different colours, 4 pairs of Rock and Republic Graphic Thermal Shirts, 2 Zoo York Straight Away Striped Knit Hoodies, a pair of Nike Air Dictate shoes, a pair of Nike Dual Fusion shoes, a pair of Nike Lunar Forever shoes, A pair of Nike Slide On Sandals, A pair of Nike Thong Sandals, and a fluffy robe.

"Look baby. Look at the baby stuff" Phil said dragging John over to the baby gear. John smiled and followed Phil. They looked around. John just stood back watching Phil. He looked so happy. That was all John wanted. Was for his husband to be happy and to smile like that. "AWW look how cute this is!" Phil exclaimed John laughed and walked over to him.

In his hands was a Prince Lion heart The Original Slumber Bear plush bear. "Let's get it. for the baby. It will be their first toy." John said wrapping his arms around Phil. Phil smiled. "Thank-you, you're the best" he said. He leaned up and kissed John deeply. "John?" they heard, they turned around and John's face fell. Phil frowned.

In front of them was Randy. The guy John nearly cheated on Phil with. "Hi I'm Phil, John's husband. How do you two know one another?" Phil asked. Randy ignored him and hugged John. John pulled away. "It was nice seeing you but we have to go." John said.

He grabbed Phil's hand and they walked away. "John who was that?" Randy asked. "No one. Let's go get some food." John said. He paid for the items and they headed out to the car. John put all the things away and got into the car. They headed to Chilli's for something to eat.

They got there and sat down and ordered. Phil got the Chicken Enchilada Soup with a Pepsi, John got the Cajun Chicken Pasta with a coke. "So will you be honest with me and tell me who the hell that guy is?" Phil asked.

It had been bugging him since John dragged him away from the guy at the store. "Can't you drop it?" John asked. he didn't want Phil to get all worked up over Randy. "No I can't so tell me John." Phil growled.

"He's the guy I almost slept with." John said. Phil's eyes widened. "You're still friends with him?" he asked. "God no, NO! I don't know him from a bar of soap. I met him once and I haven't seen him since the incident." John said Phil sighed.

"He still likes you though." Phil said. "No he doesn't, he doesn't know me Phil. Please don't make a big issue out of this we're meant to be enjoying our time together. This is supposed to be a joyous occasion I mean we're going to have a baby. That's so exciting." John said Phil smiled.

"Sorry baby. I just worry sometimes. I mean I am going to get bitchy and moody and fat and you won't find me attractive anymore." Phil said John shook his head.

"You could look like a monkey and I would still find you attractive. I didn't just marry you for your looks baby, yes they are a plus but I married you because I love you and I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. You have to believe me." John said.

"I do." He said. "I love you Philly always have and always will. I don't care if you bitch me out, or if you get bigger, I think that would make you even more attractive knowing that something WE created is inside of you." Phil smiled.

"You're the best husband ever you know that?" Phil asked John smirked and shrugged. "I try" he said Phil laughed. They finished off lunch and headed home. they got home and John made Phil go have a nap for a while.

John sorted out Phil's clothes and put them away. He sat down on the couch and picked up one of Phil's pregnancy books. He needed to know what he was in for over the next 7 months. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but he wanted to try and be a little prepared at least. He was sitting there reading when he saw Phil walk downstairs. Phil walked over to him and sat beside him.

"You're meant to be napping." John said. "I couldn't rest without you beside me" Phil said John smiled. He opened his arms up and Phil crawled into his lap. "Sleep baby." John said Phil smiled and closed his eyes. He always felt so much safer and at peace when he was in John's arms. John watched his husband sleep. He loved him so much. He just hoped this Randy thing wouldn't become an issue in their lives.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	12. A Night Out

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

**A MONTH LATER**

Phil was now three months along and he was doing good. He had been doing what the doctor said in keeping calm and stress free. He was no longer working at the tattoo shop, he just couldn't handle the stress so he was helping with Shawn at the church.

Phil sighed as he woke up it was the middle of the afternoon and he had been sent to bed by John. he got up and headed over to the bathroom. He showered and dressed in some sweats. He headed downstairs and smiled when he saw John napping on the couch.

He walked over to the kitchen and made himself some tea and went to go and sit with John, he was walking to the lounge when there was a knock at the door, he sighed and opened it. he smiled seeing Chris standing there. "Hey Chris, come in," he said, Chris smiled and walked into the room. "Is everything OK?" Phil asked.

"Yeah everything is fine, I was wondering if John wanted to go grab a beer with me tonight?" Chris asked. "He's asleep, but I will ask him and get him to call you." Chris smiled and nodded. "Thanks." He said and walked out of the Cena home.

Phil walked over to John and caressed his face waking him up. "Is everything OK?" John asked. "Yes baby, you've been napping. Chris came by he wants to know If you wanted to get a beer with him tonight." Phil said, John nodded. "Would you mind?" John asked. Phil shook his head. "NO, go have a beer and dinner will be done when you get home." Phil said, John nodded and smiled.

He went upstairs and he had a shower and got dressed. He headed downstairs and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. He walked over to Phil who was reading a book on the sofa. He kissed him on the cheek. "You off then?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "What do you want for dinner?" Phil asked. "Surprise me" John said with a wink before walking out the door.

He went next door and knocked, Chris smiled at him when he answered and they headed out. "I thought we could go to a nice bar I saw the other day?" Chris asked. "Sure" John said, Chris smiled. They got there and they walked inside. That's when John noticed where they were, they were at the bar where Randy worked. John sighed.

"Everything OK?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. They walked over to the bar and ordered a beer each. "So how is Adam going with the pregnancy?" John asked. "He's doing good. He's having a much better time this time around." Chris said John smiled and nodded.

"Phil is the opposite. He's been having a bad time, he's throwing up, he's getting headaches, he's just worn down, he spends most of his time in bed. I worry about him a lot. I just hope everything is OK, I know he couldn't handle it if something was to happen." John said Chris nodded.

"Yeah I know, but he's OK now, you can't worry about the future until it comes." Chris said John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know." John said. "I am glad we're back to how we used to be Jay, it means a lot that we can do this again." Chris said, John smiled and nodded.

"John!" someone said, they turned and saw Randy. John sighed this was the last thing he needed right now. "Hey" John said, the last thing he needed to do was be around Randy. "Can I buy you a drink?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No thanks, I can't, I am here with someone" John said, Randy nodded and looked at Chris. "Is this your husband?' he asked, John shook his head. "No this is a friend." John said, Chris looked at the guy and sighed. "Chris Jericho" Chris said, Randy smiled and shook his hand.

"I think we should head back to our husbands" John said, Chris nodded and smiled. They headed to the car and headed home. "So who was that guy?" Chris asked, "He's a mistake, my mistake" John said, Chris frowned.

"What?" he asked. "After I found out about you and Phil, I got drunk and came to the bar, I got drunk and nearly slept with that Randy guy. I stopped it before it went too far but it was still bad." John said, Chris smiled and nodded. "Oh and now he is around you all the time?" Chris asked, John sighed. "Yeah, it's like he is everywhere I look." John said, Chris nodded.

They got back home and shook hands and headed to their own houses. John walked into his house and smelled something amazing cooking. He walked into the kitchen and saw Phil cooking his famous Cajun chicken and pasta. They sat down and had dinner before retiring into the lounge room for some alone time.

Phil laid there with John, John sat up and Phil frowned at him. John smiled and pulled Phil onto his lap and kissed him hard. "I wanna make love to you baby" John whispered into Phil's neck. "I want that too Johnny, so fucking much" John smiled and pulled Phil down into a hot kiss.

John pulled Phil's shirt over his head and started to attack his neck and collar bone with kisses, licks and bites at one time he thought he tasted Phil's blood. While John was kissing and licking at Phil's skin. Phil took charge and pulled John's shirt off over his head. Phil turned his head to look for the lube he found it and put it next to him.

They always had a stash of it somewhere. John was still kissing and licking all over Phil's stomach and neck his hands were working in Phil's jeans unbuckling the belt and buttons and the zipper. Once the jeans were undone John put his hand inside Phil's boxers and took hold of his cock stroking it hard Phil groaned.

"Fuck Johnny" John smirked as he kept stroking Phil. Phil had enough and got up from John's lap and stripped down, and then he did the same to John. He pushed John back down onto the sofa and straddled his lap again. Phil pulled John into him crushing their mouths together in a heated passion filled kiss. Phil was moaning loudly he needed John in him it had been so long since it happened.

John reached over to grab the bottle of lube John lubed up his fingers and reached around to Phil's hole and probed at the entrance Phil moaned and attacked John's neck and nipples with kisses and bites.

John hissed in pain when Phil bit down on one of his nipples. John quickly shoved his lubed up finger into Phil's tight hole. "FUCK!" Phil moaned when he felt John go back in with two fingers scissoring him getting him ready for all that John had. "Fuck you're so fucking tight Philly." John moaned as Phil's ass was clenching around his fingers.

"Oh yeah!" Phil moaned when John hit his prostate dead on. John was getting harder. He looked up at Phil and smiled he crushed their mouths together again shoving his tongue into Phil's mouth god that man tasted good. "You ready for a ride?" John asked Phil groaned at the words.

"Fuck yes! I am SO ready" Phil screamed as he seethed himself onto John's hard cock. John gripped onto Phil's hips and moaned as Phil rose up and slammed back down onto his dick "God damn it you're so fucking tight Phil" John moaned as Phil repeated the raising and slamming action it felt so good every time Phil would slam down onto John Phil would clench his ass around John's cock.

"FUCK you feel so good around me" John said in Phil's ear. Phil was getting faster and faster. "Touch me Johnny….." Phil moaned and John took hold of Phil's cock and started to stroke him hard and fast just how Phil was fucking himself on John's dick. "So close John….Fuck!" Phil moaned as he came all over John's hand and stomach.

Phil climbed off of John and collapsed on the sofa John started pumping but stopped when he felt a mouth cover his cock he opened his eyes and saw Phil on his knees in front of him. Sucking and licking at John's cock. "Fuck Philly, you look so good on your knees" Phil laughed around John's cock finally taking him all the way into his mouth until the tip of John's member hit the back of his throat.

John gripped onto Phil's head he could feel his orgasm coming. "So close…..Oh FUCK Phil!" John moaned as he shot his load down Phil's throat. Phil sucked every last drop of John's come and pulled John out of his mouth with a pop.

"That was so intense" John said all Phil could do was nod. "I know but it felt so good baby" Phil said John smiled and kissed the man who owned his heart completely, after the kiss John and Phil got up and left for a nice shower.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	13. Shopping And Stalker Issues

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

**MONTHS LATER**

Phil and Adam were now five months along. Today John, Phil, Chris and Adam were going out shopping for the babies things. They had found out that they were both having girls. John walked into the house after his morning run and saw Phil in the kitchen looking over some magazines. "Everything OK?" John asked, he walked over to his husband and placed a big wet smooch on his cheek, Phil giggled and shook his head.

"Everything is fine, I am just looking over the stuff I wanna get her." Phil said, John nodded and smiled. "What is our budget?" Phil asked, John sighed. He smiled at his husband. "You can get what you want. Just take it out of our savings, just don't go too overboard with this OK?" John asked, Phil smiled and kissed John.

He was so lucky he had John and that they had the money. John had a lot of savings because of his work and because of his inheritance. "I'm gonna go shower then we can meet up with Adam and Chris at the store OK?" John asked, Phil smiled and nodded. John went up to the bathroom and had a nice long shower.

He showered and dressed and met Phil down in the lounge. "Ready?" Phil asked. "Can I get something to eat first?" John asked, Phil nodded and smiled. John made himself a cream cheese bagel and they headed out the door. They got into the car and drove to the baby store. They got there and saw Adam's car so they walked inside.

They found them looking at some blankets and stuff. "How are we gonna do this?" Chris asked. "Why don't we get the Jericho baby stuff first and then get the Cena baby stuff?" Phil asked, "Sure sounds good, let's get moving." Chris said, John took Phil's hand and they followed the Jericho's around the store as they looked for what they wanted for their daughter. They got a Living Textiles Baby, Baby Animals 4-Piece Crib Bedding Set, which included an all-season quilt, fitted crib sheet, crib bumper, and fitted crib skirt, they got a Living Textiles Baby 5-Pack Baby Animals Wall Plaques, which were of a cheetah, elephant, zebra, turtle and a giraffe.

They also got a Living Textiles Baby, Baby Animals Diaper Stacker, a Living Textiles Baby, Baby Animals Waffle Crib Blanket and a Living Textiles Baby, Baby Animals Musical Mobile they had that they moved onto the furniture.

They got a Pali Designs Wendy Forever Crib and Double Dresser in a cognac colour, they also got some side tables, a changing table an armoire and rocking chair. Once they had that they went looking for some other things the baby would need. They got her a Fisher-Price Jumperoo in a Rainforest theme, a Fisher-Price High Chair with Toy Tray in a Rainforest theme, a Fisher-Price Rainforest Melodies & Lights Deluxe Gym, a Fisher-Price Happy Giraffe Bouncer, a Fisher-Price Rainforest Open-Top Cradle Swing, a Fisher-Price Animal Krackers Rinsin Fun Tub.

Once they had that they kept on looking for some other stuff, they got her a Carter's Comfort 'N Care Playard & Changer in a Wild Life theme, a Babies R Us 2 Hooded Towels and 4 Washcloths Set in a Butterfly theme, a Babies R Us Girls 4 Pack Bodysuit, a Gerber 5 Pack Safari Receiving Blanket, a Summer Infant Prodigy Traction Travel System Stroller in a Tan on Tan theme, a Johnson's Bath time Essentials Gift Set, Motorola Digital Video Baby Monitor with 3.5" Colour Screen and Two Wireless Cameras and a Fisher-Price Rainforest Waterfall Peek-a-Boo Soother.

"That's it for us, we will pick up some more clothes and stuff over the next few months." Adam said, he was happy with what they chose for their baby. He couldn't wait to meet her, he couldn't. Phil and John held hands as they went off shopping for what they wanted for their baby, they were polar opposites, John knew Phil wanted everything pink. He didn't mind it as long as Phil was happy, that was all that he cared about. They looked around and chose what they wanted for their baby.

They got her a Chelsea sleigh crib in antique silver, a Chelsea cradle in antique silver, Chelsea dresser in antique silver, a Chelsea changing tray in antique silver, a Chelsea armoire in antique silver, a Chelsea bookcase in antique silver, 2 Chelsea night stands in antique silver. Once the furniture was done they looked around for everything else they would need.

They got her a Maddie Boo Natural Bassinet with White Bow, a Diaper Dude Diva Diaper Bag in Pink and Brown Skull & Cross Bones, a Snugli Vented Soft Carrier in Pink Frill, a JoJo Designs Pink Dragonfly Dreams Musical Mobile, a Maxi Cosi Mico Infant Car Seat in Sweet Cerise, and a Mia Moda Certo Infant Car Seat in Grey with pink accents.

They moved on and continued shopping, they got her a Babies n Kids Supa Say Hello Stroller in Pink, a Graco Pack 'n Play Playard with Newborn Napper Station in a pink floral print, a Babies n Kids Noodle Daisy Disco Highchair in a pink daisy theme, a Carter's Jungle Jill Snuggle 'n Comfort Musical Bouncer, a Fisher-Price My Little Lamb Dreamy Motions Cradle Swing, a Tiny Love Tummy Time Ladybug Activity Mat and a 4Moms Clean water Infant Tub with Built in Thermometer.

Once both of the couples had everything they headed over to the cashier. The Jericho's stuff came to a total of $4045. Chris paid for the items and John and Phil went up.

John was dreading the cost. It wasn't that they didn't have the money they did. It was the fact that sometimes Phil tended to go overboard in his spending at times. The cashier totalled it up and it came to a total of $7500.

John cringed. But Phil looked at him with those big brown eyes and he smiled and paid for the items. Once they had everything the cashier told them it would be delivered in a few days so the two couples headed out.

"Wanna go get some lunch?" Adam asked, John and Phil smiled, they decided on the small pizzeria. They got there and sat down and looked over their menus. Adam got the chicken and mushroom fettuccini, with a water, Chris got the chicken parmesan with a coke, Phil got the baby back ribs with a Pepsi and John got the shrimp and fetta penne with a Pepsi.

"So have you guys thought about names?" Phil asked the Jericho's. "not really but knowing us it will be something classical." Chris said, John and Phil smiled.

"What about you two? Have you given it much thought?" Chris asked, John shook his head. "I haven't. I don't know what to name her. It's gonna be hard." John said. "I'm with John. I haven't thought about it at all. It's been hard enough getting to this point the name is the last thing on my mind but I am sure we will come up with something. I know I wanna name her before she gets here, I wanna get some clothes made with her name on them and stuff" Phil said, John smiled. He was glad Phil was enjoying his pregnancy he really was. Yes there were hard times but they were happy.

"I need to use the bathroom" John said he excused himself and walked into the bathroom. He did his business and was washing his hands when he felt someone watching him. He turned and saw Randy standing there John shook his head. He went to walk past him but Randy caught his wrist. "Why are you ignoring me? don't you remember what we shared?" Randy asked.

"Look Randy, that night I was a wreck, I am sorry I used you I really am but I can't be with you, I can't. I love my husband." John said. "But I promise you a good time." Randy said. "And I thank-you for the offer but I am not interested. I am happy with my husband." John said.

Randy sighed. "Fine. You'll come back, they always do." Randy said, John shook his head, the man was delusional. He got back to the table and sat down, Adam could tell something was bothering his friend. "What's up with you?" Adam asked. "Fucking Randy." John said. "The guy you nearly slept with?" Phil asked, John nodded.

"Yeah remember how we bumped into him at the store?" John asked, Phil nodded. "Well I keep "Bumping" into him all the time, I saw him the other night with Chris and just now in the bathroom. I told him I was happily married but he doesn't care." John said. "Look baby just ignore him, let's finish up and we can go home." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. They finished lunch and headed out to their car and headed home. They got home and John sent Phil up to nap.

The doctor had given him strict orders to nap at least once a day and John made sure that happened. John sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV and watched some sports updates. This whole Randy thing was annoying him but he knew he would get through it. he knew he and Phil would be OK in the long run. John couldn't imagine being with anyone else that Phil. He meant everything to him. he wasn't going to let someone like Randy ruin their marriage.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	14. Dealing With Randy

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

**A MONTH LATER**

"Ready to go then baby?" John asked his husband. They needed to get to the doctor's for Phil's six month check-up. "Yeah let's go." Phil said John nodded and smiled. They walked out of the house and got into the car. John got into the driver's side and they headed to the hospital for Phil's appointment. "You feeling OK today Philly?" John asked. "Yeah I feel good today, I think I might go and see Shawn at the church, see if there's anything I can help him with." Phil said John smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea baby. How about I just bring home a pizza for dinner?" John asked, Phil frowned.

"Nah I like cooking. Maybe I could make a homemade pizza?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I love your homemade pizzas." John said Phil smiled. "Good it's settled then, just a nice night in." Phil said, John smiled. He reached over and took Phil's hand in his own. He didn't want Phil stressing about anything. He just didn't want anything to happen to him or to the baby. They got to the hospital and parked. They got out and headed up to the prenatal floor. They got there and went to the clinic and Phil signed in. Once he was signed in he and John sat down together.

"Oh I forgot to tell you baby my sisters called." Phil said, John sighed. Phil's sisters didn't really like John mainly because of him being a marine and being away from their brother so much. "Oh, what did they have to say?" John asked as he flipped through a magazine. "They want to come down and visit us." Phil said John nodded. "And you said?" John asked. "I said yes, they'll be here in a month, they're staying for a few weeks and then they'll be going home for a while and coming back after the baby is born are you OK with that happening?" Phil asked, John sighed.

"Look Johnny, I know you don't get along with Michelle and Candice, but they're my sisters and I love them, so please can they come?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded. "Of course they can, if that's what you want. As long as they don't disrespect me in my own home I am fine with it." John said, Phil smiled and leaned over and kissed John. "Phil Cena?" the nurse asked, John and Phil got up and walked into the exam room, Steph wasn't too far behind them. She walked in and sat down. "OK, how are things Phil?" she asked. "Everything seems fine doc, actually I feel better than ever" Phil said Steph smiled.

"That's good, are you taking your nap?" she asked. "Yep. I am and John makes me" John laughed and nodded in agreement. "Okie dokie then, let's have a look at baby." She said, Phil smiled and took his shirt off and handed it to John. John smiled and stood beside Phil holding his hand as they looked at the baby. "You should know that there is still a lot to go through after being 6 months pregnant. The good news is that the majority of men and women feel good about themselves during this period. Most of the bothersome symptoms of the first trimester are gone, such as morning sickness and fatigue.

Even more, you have more energy than ever before and you are excited about the arrival of the little one. Although you feel like you have a lot of energy, you shouldn't use it all because you will need it in the following months." She told them Phil smiled.

"Everything looks good, she looks healthy. She weighs in at 1 lb. 5 ounces and 11.8 inches total length. A few babies are born this early. They do have some chance of survival depending on many factors." Steph said. "Should we worry about her being born this early?" John asked. "No, nothing is indicating to an early birth I promise. Everything is fine. You just need to relax right now. If you feel any different Phil just call. I am always here for you" Steph said John and Phil smiled. "OK thanks doc" Phil said, Steph smiled she shook their hands and they headed off.

John dropped Phil off at home and Phil grabbed his own car. He got in and headed to the store. He needed pick up a few things for dinner tonight. He got to the store and grabbed a cart. He looked around and shivered. He could feel someone staring at him, he turned around and saw that Randy guy. Phil sighed and rubbed his belly. "You're fine Phil, he's an idiot." He coached himself to stay calm. He continued on and got what he needed. He picked up some Peppers, mozzarella cheese, fontina cheese, chicken breast, barbecue sauce and some parsley. Once he had everything he headed to the checkout still feeling Randy following him. He paid for his items and headed out the door.

He put the food in his car and drove home. He got home and unpacked the groceries before heading out again. He got in his car and drove over to the church to see Shawn. He got there, parked and walked inside. He smiled seeing Shawn. He sat down beside him rubbing his belly. "Everything OK Phil?" Shawn asked. "No, remember how I told you about someone following me?" Phil asked. "Yeah, why?" Shawn asked as Hunter walked in and joined them Hunter kissed his husband. "Go on, tell me" Shawn said to Phil. "I saw him again following me, he followed me after John dropped me off home after the doctor, he followed me to the store and home. I am pretty sure he followed me here as well." Phil said Shawn sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked. "Some guy is following him around. He's been stalking him everywhere. John knows him but more as an acquaintance." Shawn said, Hunter sighed. "I'll take care of it, don't worry about it Phil. It'll be taken care of immediately. We don't want anyone hurt or scared on this post. Especially when you're pregnant" Hunter said Phil smiled. "Thank-you so much." Phil said Hunter smiled. "Well I am off, Shawn I'll see you at home OK baby?" Shawn nodded and smiled. "He'll handle it Phil. You don't have to be worried about it anymore." Shawn said, Phil smiled. "Thanks Shawn. I just don't think this guy is stable and he scares me." Phil said.

"I don't blame John at all, I just think this guy is obsessed with John and he's trying to get me out of the picture. I know John won't leave me, I know that but it's still scary to think that someone is following you around everywhere you go." Phil said Shawn smiled. "I understand, but you won't need to worry about it for much longer. Hunter will handle it." Shawn said, Phil smiled, he was so glad he had a friend in Shawn and in Hunter, he loved that people cared for him.

John sighed as he hung up his phone, he was doing some drills with the new recruits. He looked over at Ted and signalled him to take over. He grabbed his hat and headed to the main offices. He got there and walked inside, Hunter was waiting for him. "Come in John, take a seat. I am here as Hunter not as your commanding officer" Hunter said, John smiled and nodded. "OK, what's up?" John asked. "I went by the church today and saw Phil and Shawn, Phil was pretty shaken up." John frowned. "Did something happen?" John asked instantly worried.

"No, well maybe. Apparently a guy named Randy has been following him around, stalking him." John sighed and shook his head. "I've taken care of it, he is banned from being on the post. I just thought you should know. I don't want you taking this into your own hands John, I don't. Understand me?" Hunter asked, John nodded. "OF course Hunter." John said Hunter smiled. "You can go home early." Hunter said John smiled, he shook Hunter's hand and he headed back to his car. He got in and headed home. He wanted to talk to Phil, he wanted to make sure he was OK. He got home and walked inside.

He walked into the kitchen and smelled food cooking. "Phil, Hunter told me what's been happening, why didn't you come to me?" John asked. "Because you would have gone mental and beat the shit outta him." John sighed. "Yeah probably. Are you OK though? has he hurt you or anything?" John asked. "No, everything is fine, he just follow me around and it's annoying. Scary but annoying." Phil said John sighed and pulled Phil closed and cupped his face and kissed him lovingly. "Be careful baby I can't lose you." John said, Phil smiled. "You won't, I am safe, the baby is safe everything is OK." Phil said John smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you go wash up dinner will be done soon." Phil said, John nodded and smiled. John walked upstairs and showered and changed into some sweats for the night. All he wanted to do was relax with his husband in front of the TV and pig out on some food. He walked downstairs and sat down in front of the TV with a beer and he watched some TV. Phil came and joined him sitting in John's lap and leaning his head on John's chest enjoying the body warmth John gave off. "You tired hon?" John asked. "Yeah a little but I will be fine. I want to eat and lay back on the couch watching a movie" Phil said John smiled.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" John asked. "New Years Eve." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me, as long as you're by my side I don't care what we eat or watch." John said Phil smiled, he kissed John and got up to get the dinner. He pulled the pizza out of the oven and he cut it up and put it on plates, he grabbed them a drink each and took the food into the lounge. He sat beside John and they dug into the food.

They both loved times like these when they were just together chilling out in each other's arms. It just seemed perfect hopefully this whole Randy issue was done with now they only had to worry about Phil's sisters. John was dreading that.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	15. Wicked Witches

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

**A MONTH LATER**

"Fuck Johnny…Right there….Fuck me." Phil moaned as he laid back on the bed, John was fingering his hole. "There?" John asked as he poked Phil's prostate again. "Yes….Baby stop teasing me and fuck me" Phil whined. John smiled. He leaned over and grabbed the lube and he poured some onto his hands and then he rubbed it on his cock.

He smiled as he kissed Phil. "Please Johnny." Phil said, John smiled. He pushed in and he filled Phil up completely. Phil gasped as he felt John fill him up. "Fuck John….So big." Phil moaned as he arched his back. John moaned and leaned in and kissed his way along Phil's jaw.

"Harder!" Phil cried out. "You sure? I don't wanna hurt you or the baby." John said. "I'm fine, so is the baby, please" Phil pleaded with his husband, John smiled. He pulled all the way out, leaving Phil empty. "That's the opposite of what I just said" he complained. John smirked at him. "Hands and knees" he said, Phil smiled and flipped over so he was on all fours.

John positioned himself behind him and he pulled Phil onto his cock, hard and fast. "FUCK!" Phil shouted as he felt John enter him again from behind. "Is that what you wanted?" John asked, Phil nodded. "Yes!" he exclaimed, John smiled, he pulled out leaving only the tip of his cock inside of Phil before he thrusted back in.

Phil pressed back against John enjoying the feeling of having John inside of him, he loved this feeling, it was amazing. "Yes Johnny….Fuck you feel so good inside of me." Phil moaned his hands were gripping onto the bed sheets hard, his knuckles going white. He arched his back and grunted loudly, John just watched him from behind loving the sight of Phil moaning and writhing in pleasure all because of him. he leaned forward pressing his chest against Phil's back and he moved his hands to in front of Phil.

He took hold of Phil's cock in his hands and he started stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Fuck Johnny," Phil mumbled, John laughed and he started moving deeper within his husband. "Fuck Phil you're so damn tight." John said, Phil grinned and he pushed back onto John and that was all they could take, Phil came coating John's hand and the sheets below him in his cum and John came filling Phil up with his cum. John slowly pulled out a few minutes later and collapsed beside his husband who was laying on his stomach.

John turned to his side and ran his hands down Phil's back. "You OK there Philly?" John asked. "Uh yeah….Where did that come from?" Phil asked. John shrugged. "I just wanted you." John said Phil chuckled. "What's the time?" he asked. John looked to the clock.

"Ten AM. I need to be on base by 11." John said. "You should shower then." Phil said John smiled. "Come with me?" John asked, Phil nodded. John took Phil's hand and they walked into their bathroom, they showered and dressed and headed downstairs. Phil made John some bacon while John sat there reading the morning paper.

"So what time do the two witches get here?" John asked, Phil looked at John, "That's not nice Johnny, they're my sisters." Phil said, John sighed. "Sorry, so what time do Michelle and Candice get here?' John asked. "2 PM." Phil said. "So I will pick them up and then bring them back here and hang out before you get home at four." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. John ate his breakfast and headed out the door after kissing Phil goodbye.

Phil cleaned up once John left, he wanted to make sure his sisters have nothing to judge John on. Once he cleaned up he headed into the spare rooms and made sure the beds were made and everything was ready for when Michelle and Candice arrived. He knew his husband and his sister's never got along too great but he hoped now that there was a child involved that they would try and get along. He didn't want to have to choose between his sister's and his husband. It wasn't fair on him. He knew if it came down to a choice he would chose John no matter what he was there with him every day, they weren't.

He was committed to John for life, they weren't. He just wanted things to go right. The last thing he needed when he was nearing the end of his pregnancy was to be stressed out about his husband and his sister's bickering back and forth. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with it, but he had no idea how his sisters were going to react to having John there all the time now. They were used to visiting when John wasn't there so it was going to be weird. He just prayed that things would go smoothly.

**HOURS LATER**

Phil sighed as he got into his car, he was on his way to the airport to pick up his sisters. He got in his car and drove to the airport. He was nervous as he drove along, he just didn't know what to expect from them. He pulled up at the airport and parked. He got out and locked the car up.

He walked inside and waited in the arrivals lounge, they would be there soon. "Phillip!" he heard he turned and saw his two older sisters walking towards him. Phil smiled and hugged them both.

"Damn how much shit did you bring." Phil said. "Enough for the two weeks." Michelle said, Phil smiled. "So where is the husband?" Candice asked. "Working, let's get you guys home." Phil said, Michelle and Candice smiled. They followed Phil out to his car and they got in.

Phil got in and he drove them home. "So I thought John wasn't working anymore?" Michelle asked. "He's not going away anymore, he is still working at the base." Phil said. "Oh, so he just leaves you all day to go play hero?" Michelle said, "No, I work too you know. I have my tattoo shop and everything." Phil said both women nodded.

Phil pulled up to the house and parked. He got out and helped his sisters with their stuff. "Hey Phil." They heard, Phil turned and saw Adam. "Hey Adam, how's things?" he asked. "Good, really good." He said. "Oh Adam, this is Candice and Michelle, my sisters, guys this is Adam he lives next door and he is John's best friend." Phil said, Adam smiled at them and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you, I should go DJ finishes school soon." Adam said Phil smiled and waved goodbye, he walked up to the front door and opened it and let his sisters in. he walked them through the house.

"These are your rooms" he said as he showed them their rooms. "Where is our room?" Candice asked. "At the end of the hall, the nursery is next door." Phil said Candice and Michelle smiled. Once they were unpacked and settled they went down to the kitchen and chatted and caught up on everything that was happening in each other's lives. "So tell us what's with you and John?" Candice asked.

"Everything right now is perfect. I love him. We've had a rough few months but everything is OK now." Phil said. "What happened?" Candice asked. "I cheated on him with Adam's husband and I got pregnant, I miscarried the baby though." Phil said Candice and Michelle were shocked, they never would have thought that Phil would cheat.

**LATER ON**

Phil sighed as he heard the car door slam shut, he knew his husband was home. John walked into the house and went over to Phil who was working on dinner, he kissed him deeply. "Have a nice day baby?" Phil asked. "Yeah it was really good, what about you?" John asked. "Yeah it was nice, my sisters are here, they've gone to get some wine though." Phil said John nodded. "Well I am going to go shower and change" John said Phil nodded. John went upstairs and got into the shower. He changed and headed downstairs. Michelle and Candice were back, he took a deep breath bracing himself for the rudeness that awaited him.

"About time you got home." Candice said John smiled. "Nice to see you too Candy." John said, Candice growled she hated being called that. "You too Michelle" John said, Candice and Michelle nodded at him. "They're killing me" John said whispering into Phil's ear, Phil smiled. "I know baby, just ignore their comments, please" Phil said, John nodded and kissed his husband softly. "I promise I won't react." John said Phil smiled. He was so glad John was going to take the highroad. He didn't need any more stress right now, he didn't. This was a time when he needed to be stress free.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	16. Stressing Out

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

"So baby what's for dinner?" John asked his husband. "Chicken Enchiladas With Green Salsa, I am craving spicy foods." Phil said John smiled. "Sounds delicious." John said Phil smiled. "So girls how are you both doing?" John asked. "We're OK, work is hectic at the moment." Michelle said, they both worked at an ad agency in Chicago. "What about men? Any relationship news?" Phil asked. "No nothing. I might find someone here" Candice said John paled, he hoped she wouldn't find someone here, the last thing he needed was for her to be around more.

Phil saw the look on John's face and sighed. No matter how hard he hoped that john and his sisters would get along, he knew it was always going to be a long shot. "You OK baby?" John asked seeing Phil deep in thought. "Yeah can I have a quick word with you?" Phil asked, John frowned and nodded they walked into the lounge. "What's wrong?" John asked. "Can you stop with the eye rolling, they're my sisters. Please John." Phil said, John sighed. "Yeah, I guess I have been an asshole. I'm sorry you know they just piss me off." John said, "I know they do. I love you, it's just two weeks John." Phil said, John smiled and nodded.

"OK, I get it. I'm sorry, I'll try." John said Phil smiled. "Thanks." Phil said. They walked back into the kitchen and Phil served up dinner. They sat down together and started eating. "So Phil, I thought tomorrow you could take us to the tattoo parlour and see how that's going?" Candice asked, "Sure it will be good, I know John's busy at work in the morning. You have the afternoon off right?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah Hunter gave me the afternoon off." John said, Phil nodded and smiled. "Good, then when you get home maybe we could take Candice and Michelle out for the night? Maybe have a nice dinner?" Phil asked. "Sure baby." John said smiling at him.

Phil was just glad John was at least trying to be nice and polite to his sister's he knew they weren't easy to get along with they were bitchy and judgemental and annoying but Phil loved them. They were his only family and he wanted them to be in his life, he just wished for once that they would cut John some slack. He was a great husband, yes he could sometimes be a jerk but Phil loved him no matter what. He just hoped that while they were here for the two weeks that they would see how happy John made him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and he saw Phil making the bed, Phil looked over at John and smiled. "God you look so fucking hot right now." he said, John smiled, he removed the towel from his waist and pulled on some underwear and his camo pants. He sat down shirtless with his dogtags hanging around his neck and he pulled on his socks and boots. Phil walked over to him and straddled his lap. "Wanna get dirty?" he asked, he was in the horny stage of hid pregnancy. "Damn Philly, I want you I do….But I can't." John said, he pushed Phil off of him and pulled on his shirt and his camo jacket.

"But I want you." Phil said walking closer to John. John smiled down at Phil. "I want you too Philly, but if you want me to take time off this afternoon you need to let me get there on time this morning." John said. Phil sighed and nodded. "You could always get yourself off…..Just imagine me fucking you the way you like." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. He leaned up and kissed John deeply. "Have a good morning OK?" John smiled. "You too, don't let your sisters get to you OK?" Phil nodded and smiled. John walked downstairs and grabbed his hat, he saw Candice and Michelle and smiled at them. He grabbed his keys. "Look after Phil, I'll see you both later" he said and he was off.

A few minutes later Phil walked downstairs dressed for the day. "What can I make you guys for breakfast?" Phil asked. "We're fine bro, we don't need you to cook for us." Michelle said, Phil smiled. "OK then, I will make myself some toast and we can go." Phil said, his sister's smiled and nodded. Phil made himself some toast and ate it. Once he had finished he cleared away his mess and they headed over to the tattoo parlour. They got there and walked into the shop. "Hey Phil." Colt said. Phil smiled. "Hey C, how's business?" Phil asked. "Everything is good, business is booming." Colt said, Phil smiled. "Oh C, this is Candice and Michelle, my sisters." Phil said.

Colt smiled and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you guys." He said Candice blushed terribly the guy was hot as hell. Phil saw his sister and he snickered to himself. He wouldn't mind it if Colt and his sister got together, Colt was a good guy and he would treat her well. They all had a seat. The door opened and Justin another tattoo artist walked in. "Hey boss man you're back" he said. "No just came for a visit, Justin this is Candice and Michelle, they're my sisters" Phil said Justin smiled and shook their hands this time Michelle was the one to blush, Phil just shook his head. They all got comfortable and started talking.

"So did you hear about Helmsley escorting that Orton guy out of the base? All because Cena couldn't keep it in his pants?" an MP was speaking as he got a tattoo done. "Phil what are they talking about?" Michelle asked, Phil sighed he had hoped he could keep this a secret from his sisters. "When I cheated on John and he found out I was pregnant he went out and nearly slept with another guy, this guy turned out to have a major crush on him and he started stalking me and John, finally I got really scared and John's commander booted the guy off of the base." Phil told them Michelle and Candice couldn't believe this. They were so angry at John they were going to tell him how they felt when they saw him next.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

John arrived home not knowing what was awaiting him. He walked in and went up to the bedroom, he smiled seeing his husband napping. He quietly showered and changed into some sweats. He cleaned up his dirty laundry and went downstairs. He pulled out some stuff from the fridge and was making himself a sandwich when Michelle and Candice walked in.

"Hey, how was the day with Phil?" John asked them, they sat down and glared at him, John sighed. "What did I do now?" John asked. "How could you put Phil in that kind of danger? He's your husband but you were too worried about fucking some guy to care" John frowned.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about." John said. "That Randy guy could have hurt our brother!" Candice exclaimed John sighed. "He told you?" John asked. "No it was gossip at the shop today, what the hell John? how could you nearly cheat on him?" Michelle asked. "He cheated on me first! I was out serving this country." John snapped.

"SO? He was in danger John….This guy could have hurt him and you didn't care." Candice snapped, John shook his head. "You two have no idea what the fuck went on, so keep your stupid ass opinions to yourselves, it's none of your business" John growled. "HE'S OUR BROTHER!" they both shouted at him.

"ENOUGH!" Phil shouted he had woken up and come down to the fight. "Just stop, damn. I can't handle this anymore. leave John alone. He's my husband and he DID protect me." Phil said. "How can you defend him Phil? You're so pathetic" Michelle snapped, Phil shook his head he couldn't believe his sister's right now, he felt something strange. "Johnny, something's wrong, I need to see Steph." John nodded. He rushed Phil out of the house and to the hospital. Once there Phil was seen to by Steph. "Just stress cramps, so I am going to keep him in overnight." Steph told John.

John smiled and nodded. "Thanks doc." John said. "I'll go home and get you some stuff OK?" Phil nodded and smiled. John left and went home. he walked in and saw Phil's sisters, he had to deal with them once and for all.

"Look, Phil loves me and I love Phil and if you don't like it you can get the fuck out. I will not tolerate Phil being so upset, he's lost one child and he isn't going to lose this one because you don't like me for some stupid reason...now either grow up or get out!" he said to them, outside, of the house Adam smiled, he had come to see how Phil was. He was glad John was standing up for his husband it was something Phil needed to know that John had done. He needed to know that John loved him.

Adam left and went to the hospital. He walked up to Phil's room and walked in. "Adam why are you here?" Phil asked. "I just thought you should know that John loves you. I went to see him and I heard him telling your sisters off, it was amazing Phil, he loves you so much." Phil couldn't believe it.

"What did he say?" he asked, Adam sat down and told him everything John said. Phil was in shock, in that moment he realised that John really DID love him and that he was going to be there for him for the rest of his life. Phil couldn't be happier.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	17. Making Peace

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

John went upstairs and grabbed some of Phil's things he would want and need. He grabbed some clothes, his book, some movies, a deck of cards and his phone. Once he had everything he walked downstairs. He saw Candice and Michelle sitting there in the lounge room. "Are you going back to see Phil?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, he has to stay overnight so I thought I would take him some stuff to keep him occupied, I will probably be there until late tonight so if you go out, lock up." John said, they both nodded and John headed out the door. John got into his car and drove off to the hospital.

He got there and walked inside. He went up to Phil's room and walked in, surprised to see Adam there. "Hey Addy." He said, Adam smiled, John put the bag down and went over to Phil and kissed him. "How are you feeling baby?" John asked. "OK, much better. Adam told me what you said to my sisters. You're the best husband in the world," Phil said John frowned.

"What do you mean love?" he asked, "I overheard you telling his sisters what's what. I told Phil. He is very proud of you Johnny," Adam said John smiled. "They needed to be told once and for all. They understand now I think. They were awfully quiet when I came back here," John said Phil smiled.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone, but call if you need anything." Adam said John and Phil smiled at him and watched him leave. "You feeling OK baby?" John asked. "Yeah I feel good. I wish I could come home, but you know Steph." He said. John smiled. "I can try and get her to release you into my custody but you'll have to stay in bed Phil." John said, Phil's eyes lit up.

"Please try. I hate staying away from you. I wanna go home." Phil said, John smiled. "OK I will try." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. John kissed Phil and left the room in search of Stephanie. He found her by the nurses desk.

"Hi John, how is Phil?" she asked. "He's fine, I was hoping you would let him go home? I would make sure he would stay in bed all day and night and I will bring him back here tomorrow for a follow up. I just know if he's here he won't rest." John said, Steph nodded.

"OK, he can go but he needs to be in bed and I would like him to come in tomorrow for the follow up." She said, John smiled. "Of course, thanks Steph." He said, Steph smiled and got the paper. "Just get him to sign this and you can go." She said, John smiled and nodded.

He took the paperwork and took it into Phil. "Well?" he asked John. "You can leave but it's still strict bed rest and I have to bring you in tomorrow for a follow up. Understand?" John asked, Phil smiled. "Yep." He said, John smiled. "Good let's get you home then." John said Phil smiled. He got changed and he signed the paperwork and they headed home.

Phil was glad he knew he would rest more if he was at home. He just hated sleeping without John. They got down to the car and got in and John drove them home. They got home and walked inside. John took Phil up to the bedroom.

He stripped him down out of his clothes and he made Phil get into bed, John set him up with the blankets, his book and the TV remote. "Can I get you anything else?" John asked. "A cup of lemon tea?" he asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure baby, what about something to eat?" John asked. "Some sugar cookies?" he asked, John smiled and kissed Phil and headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

He put the kettle on and waited for it to boil. He grabbed a bag of sugar cookies and he made the cup of tea. He looked around and wondered where Candice and Michelle were but he couldn't find them anywhere, he shrugged and finished up Phil's snack. Once that was done he took it up for his husband.

He placed the tea on the side table and gave Phil the pack of cookies. "What would you like for dinner baby?" John asked. "Can you go to chilli's and pick me up something?' Phil asked, John smiled. "Sure love. I can do that for you." John said Phil smiled. "Thanks Johnny, you're being awesome." Phil said John smiled.

"You know I would do anything for you." John said Phil smiled. "You watch your show and everything, I need to write up my reports on the new guys so I will be I the office, just call down if you need me OK?" John asked, Phil nodded and smiled. He was so lucky to have someone like John there to love him and to look after him. Until today he had no idea how much John loved him. Especially after all the issues that happened with him and Chris. He was glad John did indeed love him.

John went down to the office and he was doing his paper work when he heard Candice and Michelle come in. John walked out of the office and saw Candice, Michelle along with Colt and Justin, John frowned wondering what his husband's friends were doing with his two sisters. "Hey John." Colt said, John smiled. "Hey C, what's going on?" John asked. "Nothing much we just came to see Phil, is he up?" Colt asked. "Yeah he's in bed watching TV." John said Colt and Justin smiled and went up to see their boss and their friend.

"How is he doing?" Candice asked, John smiled. "He's doing good. He's resting like he's supposed to, so don't stress him out." John warned, Candice and Michelle sighed. "We won't." Michelle said, John nodded and he watched them go upstairs, John just hoped that they wouldn't stress Phil out. he needed to relax.

Candice and Michelle went up to see their brother, they walked in and saw him laughing with Colt and Justin. Colt and Justin noticed the tension so they excused themselves and went to catch up with John. "Can we come in?" Michelle asked her brother. "Sure." He said, they both walked in and sat on the bed either side of their brother.

"I'm sorry Phil, I really am. I just guess I wanted to protect you from him." Candice said. "Me too." Michelle said. "Don't you understand? He's my husband there's nothing to protect me from." Phil said. "We thought he hurt you" Candice said.

"He didn't I hurt him, did my indiscretion pass your mind? I cheated on him and got pregnant by his best friends husband! I understand how John felt. I would have done the exact same thing. I betrayed him in the worst possible way and he is still standing by me. Loving me and caring for me and our baby." Phil said, "We understand Phil, we do. But your OUR brother not him, we're always going to be on your side" Candice said Phil smiled.

"And I am grateful, but John doesn't deserve to be treated the way he is. He is a good, kind, loving man. Hell he has made the biggest sacrifice in the world, he fought for his country." Phil said.

"I knew he was a Marine when I met him, I knew he was a Marine when I fell in love with him and I damn sure knew he was a Marine when I committed myself to him for all of eternity. I LOVE him and I never want to be away from him. I want you to be in our lives, in our baby's life but if you two and John can't get along, you can't be. I'm sorry it's just the way things are. John is MY husband. I love him and if it came down to it I would chose him over the two of you. You just need to ask yourself is this dislike of John going to keep you out of your brother's life and your niece's life or are you going to suck it up and apologise to John and TRY to be nice?" Phil asked, giving them food for thought. "I'm tired, I need to sleep." He said turning over.

Candice and Michelle got the picture and left Phil alone. They walked downstairs and saw John laughing with Justin and Colt, they knew they must have all been friends. "John can we talk to you a minute?" Candice asked, John nodded. He got up and went into the kitchen with his sister's in law.

"What's up?" John asked. "Look I know we've never gotten along, we've always hated you and we're sorry for that. We would like to start over. We want to be in our brother's life and we want to be in out nieces life as well. so can we be friends?" Michelle asked, John smiled. "Sure friends sounds good. I never wanted you to not be in Phil's life." John said.

"He loves you and your his family. That's all that matters, if Phil is happy I am happy that's all I care about." John said, Candice and Michelle smiled, they went over to John and hugged him. "Well we're off for the night, we have dates" Candice said John smiled and waved them off.

He really hoped this was a new start for all of them. He really did.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	18. Babies!

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

**2 MONTHS LATER**

"Johnny I don't feel good" Phil whined, he was a few days off from his due date and he was ready to pop. He wanted to give birth already. "What can I do baby?" John asked. "I don't know. Rub my belly make her stop moving." Phil said John smiled. He sat beside him and started rubbing Phil's stomach trying to make their daughter stop moving around and annoying Phil. "Calm down in their baby girl….You're making your daddy all upset." John told her. "Can't you call Steph and see if she'll induce me?" Phil asked.

John looked up at his grumpy husband. "No baby, you heard what she had to say yesterday. You need to let it come naturally the only way you can be induced is if you're past your due date and you're not." John said Phil huffed. "This is annoying. I am tired and I can't sleep. Please Johnny make her come out." Phil said he was in near tears. "How can I make her come out?" John asked, "I don't know." Phil said John shook his head. "Why don't you do the exercises Steph told you about? Maybe they will help" John said, Phil nodded. "OK. Help me up" Phil said John smiled and helped him up.

Phil started doing his walking exercise. He just wanted this baby to come already. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to give birth but he wanted her out of him. He really wanted to meet her. John went and grabbed the video camera and he started filming Phil. He liked to get all of this on film so he could show their daughter later on in her life. "Stop filming me, I look like shit" Phil said John chuckled and kept on filming. "You look amazing, you always look amazing. You're beautiful Phil." John said Phil smiled. It was nice to be given a compliment.

He continued on doing his squats and lunges hoping it would make his water break if it didn't work he would be jumping John's bones, sex was another way to bring on labour and that was what he wanted. He was so sick and tired of being pregnant, being fat and sore and uncomfortable. He just wanted to meet their Angel. John filmed Phil and looked at him. "Phil did you just piss yourself?" John asked. Phil looked at him and then down at his pants. "Oh shit…..My water broke!" he said urgently, John sighed and switched the camera off. he grabbed everything they needed and they rushed out the door ready to go to the hospital.

* * *

"OK DJ is at Shawn and Hunter's being spoilt rotten so now we just have to wait and see how long this is going to take you." Chris said as he held his husband's hand. Adam was in the hospital, his water had broken about half an hour ago. They were having their baby girl soon. Jessica the doctor came in, she was one of Stephanie's partner's in the clinic. "OK Adam, everything is looking on schedule. You shouldn't be too much longer until you're fully dilated and ready to deliver this baby." Jessica said, Adam and Chris smiled. "Good. I can't wait to meet her and see her" Adam said, Jessica smiled.

"OK then, if the pain gets too much remember to suck on the pain gas, I will be back in a while to check you out. If you need anything get Sam to page me." Jessica said. Sam was their nurse. She would be nursing more than one patient today.

* * *

"OK guys are we ready to have baby girl Cena?" Steph asked John and Phil. Phil was set up in a birthing suite and in bed. "Yep" John answered, Phil took John's hand and breathed through another contraction. John smiled at him and did the breathing technique with him. "Good job baby in and out." John said, Phil nodded and breathed with him. "Good job guys." Steph said John and Phil smiled. "Now Phil I am going to see how far along you are, see if you're moving slowly or fast." She said. She checked Phil's dilation and smiled. "You're about 4 cm dilated so you're moving at a medium pace. But everything is fine." Steph said. "What about the drugs?" John asked. "No! I don't want any. I am drug free John. Please don't make me take them." Phil said John nodded.

"Are you sure baby? I mean it's going to get painful." John said. Phil nodded. "I'm sure I can do this. I love you and as long as you're here with me I can do this." Phil said John smiled and nodded. "OK then. Do you need anything?" John asked. "Yeah can you call my sisters and tell them what's going on, I know they're with Colt and Justin somewhere." Phil said. John nodded. "OK baby, just relax." John said Phil smiled and nodded he laid there breathing while John called his sisters and told them what was going on with the labour and everything. "They said they'll be here as soon as they can, they're at the beach or something." John said, Phil smiled. "OK." He said.

John sat on the bed with him and he rubbed his belly it seemed to relax him a bit. "Thanks baby, are you ready for this?" Phil asked, John sighed. "I'm scared out of my mind but I am ready. I am ready to see our daughter, to meet her and to be a dad. What about you?" John asked. "Same here. I am a little nervous though and scared. But I am with you, I can't wait to see her and meet her." Phil said John smiled. He leaned in and kissed him softly. "Hi there" someone said they turned and saw a nurse. "Hey." They both said. "My name is Sam and I will be your nurse for the delivery." She said, John and Phil smiled at her. Glad they had a nice nurse looking after them.

* * *

"Oh god it hurts!" Adam cried out as a painful contraction rocked through his body. "You're doing great baby, I know it hurts" Chris said. Adam took a deep breath and did the breathing he was taught in birth class. "OK Adam, let me see how we're doing." Jessica said, she had a look and smiled. "You're nearly there, another centimetre and we are going to start pushing are you ready for that?" Jessica asked, Adam nodded and cringed as he felt another painful contraction rip through his body. "Yes….I am ready" he said through large breaths.

"OK then, I am going to go and get everything sorted out and come back and we will begin." Jessica said as she left them to it. She went into the equipment room and saw Steph in there. "Hey Steph, busy?" she asked. "Yeah one of my patients is giving birth in a minute he's nine cm dilated and ready to go." Steph said speaking of Phil. "Same with me and my patient. I should get back to him." Jess said. "Me too, good luck" Steph said Jessica smiled. "You too" she said grabbing what she needed and leaving.

* * *

"OK Phil, let's do this. John I want you to hold onto his leg and let him bare down onto you as he pushes OK?" Steph asked John nodded. "OK Phil I want you to give me a big push and hold it for five seconds OK?" she asked, Phil nodded and looked at John. "You can do this Phil, I know you can." John said. Phil nodded. He took a deep breath. "And push" Steph said, Phil pushed as hard as he could. "And hold it 1…2…3…4…5 and breathe" Steph told him Phil fell back against the bed panting heavily, John smiled and wiped his forehead with a wet towel, Phil was a sweaty mess, but he still looked amazing.

* * *

"OK Adam push" Jessica told her patient. Adam pushed as hard as he could. "And hold it. 1…2…3…4…5 and breathe" Jessica said Adam fell back against the bed he looked at Chris. Chris smiled down at his husband. "You're doing amazing I promise you. You're doing great Adam." He said Adam smiled. Chris gave him a sip of water and they looked back at Jessica. "You're doing great she's going to be here soon I promise you I need you to push again OK? As hard as you can just push." Jessica said, Adam gritted his teeth and pushed as hard as he possible could holding it for five seconds. "Good Adam I see her crowning, you can do this." Adam smiled, his daughter was nearly there and he couldn't wait.

* * *

"Last push Phil and she'll be here your daughter will be here OK?" Stephanie asked Phil. Phil nodded. "OK take a deep breath and push as hard as you can." Steph said. Phil took his breath and pushed down. "Hold it 1…2…3…4…5 she's coming Phil keep pushing." Steph urged him Phil kept on pushing until they heard a loud wail their baby was there. "Congrats it's a girl." Steph said as she laid the baby on Phil's chest, John smiled down at his husband and daughter, in awe. He couldn't believe it.

* * *

"She's amazing." Chris told his husband as Adam held onto their daughter. She had been born a few minutes ago, around the same time the Cena baby was born. "What's her name?" Jessica asked. "Adeline Leah Jericho" Chris said, Adam smiled the name meant noble. He smiled at Chris they were so happy.

* * *

"So what's her name guys?" Steph asked Phil and John, they both smiled at one another. "Arabella Mandy Cena" John said Phil smiled, the name meant beautiful in Italian she was finally there. Everything was perfect.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	19. Celebrating

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

"Sorry guys but we need to take her up to the nursery and get her checked out. We won't be too long" Sam the nurse said to John and Phil. "Go with them Johnny." Phil said John smiled and nodded. He kissed his husband and followed the nurse out with the baby. He got to the nursery and looked through the window at his daughter.

She was so amazing John couldn't believe she was there. "John?" he heard, John turned and saw Chris. "Hey Chris what are you doing here?" John asked. "Adam had the baby" Chris said John smiled. "What's her name?" John asked. "Adeline Leah Jericho." Chris said John smiled. "So cute." John said.

"Why are you here?" Chris asked. "Phil had the baby as well." John said. "Wow, what did you name her?" Chris asked. "Arabella Mandy Cena." John said. "Wow, that's amazing." Chris said John nodded and smiled. "I'm gonna get back to Adam." Chris said John smiled.

"Me too with Phil." John said, Chris smiled and they went their separate ways. John walked back into his husband's room and smiled at him and sat beside him. "Hey you." John said, Phil smiled. "Guess what" John said. "What?" Phil asked. "Adam had the baby, Adeline Leah Jericho." John said Phil smiled. "Wow, on the same day. How freaky is that" Phil said. "Yeah I know." John said.

"Hey bro!" Candice exclaimed as she, Michelle, Colt and Justin walked into the room. John and Phil smiled. "Here these are for you." Candice said handing over a Mrs. Beasley's Welcome Baby Girl Gift Basket which came with cuddly 5" baby bear, Miss Grace's mini tea cakes and Mrs. Beasley's rich chocolate truffles, Cheryl's crunchy chocolate chip cookies, fudge and Blondie walnut brownies and a buttercream frosted It's a Girl cookies complete with a gingham napkin. Phil smiled. "Thanks." He said. "Here dude, this is from me and Justin." Colt said handing over a Pink Stuffed Elephant. Phil smiled and hugged his two best friends. "Babe, I am gonna go get some flowers and go see Adam." John said, Phil smiled and kissed John softly.

John walked out of the room and went to the gift shop and got Adam a bouquet of pink roses, pink Gerberas, carnations, alstroemeria and cushion mums. It came in a stylish purple vase. Once he had the flowers he went up to Adam's room. He knocked on the door and Chris let him in.

"Hey Addy" John said, Adam smiled. "These are for you." John said, Adam smiled. "Thanks Jay, I hear congrats is in order?" Adam asked John nodded and smiled. "Yeah we have a girl." John said Adam smiled.

"Cool. So how is Phil?" Adam asked. "He's good. I think he's tired but that's to be expected I guess. His sister's are in with him now so I thought I would come and say hi." John said, he leaned in and kissed Adam's cheek. "I am so happy for you Addy." John said, Adam smiled and hugged John.

John stayed with Adam and Chris a little longer before heading back to his husbands room. He walked in and saw that Arabella was back in the room. John smiled and sat beside Phil holding his hand. "She's so cute!" Candice exclaimed. "Have you worked out where Mandy came from yet?" Phil asked his sisters. "No why?" Candice asked.

"Think about it" John said. Candice and Michelle thought it through. "Candy and Michelle…..Mandy." John said. It both clicked for both of them. "Oh my gosh." Michelle said, John and Phil laughed. "It was John's idea. He wanted her to have a part of her aunts in her name." Phil said.

"Really? But I thought you hated us?" Michelle asked John sighed. "I don't hate you, I just hate how you treat me. I am the first to admit that when I was in active duty I wasn't there for your brother the way I should have been but I love him more than anything else in the world. He's my everything…..I just wish you'd understand that I would NEVER do anything to hurt him." John said Candice and Michelle smiled.

"We know and we also know we've been complete bitches and we're sorry. You're our brother's husband and our nieces father, we love you John. Whether you like it or not." Michelle said John laughed and hugged them. Phil felt so at peace. He had his husband, his friends and his sisters and everyone was getting along so well.

"Knock Knock" came a voice. Chris was there. "Come in Chris." John said Chris smiled and walked into the room. "Hey guys, congrats Phil. These are from me and Adam." Chris said, he handed John the bouquet of Roses, Lilies, Carnations and pods. It came in a large glass vase.

"Thanks Chris." Phil said. "So this is her huh?" Chris asked, he looked down at Arabella and smiled "She's amazing." Chris said, John and Phil smiled. "Yes she is." John said he was so amazed at her. "I'm gonna get back to Adam." He said. John and Phil smiled. John looked at Phil and knew he was tired.

"Why don't you get some rest love, I'll go home and get you some clothes and stuff and come back with some dinner later OK?" John asked, Phil smiled. "Yeah thanks baby." Phil said John nodded and smiled. he leaned in and kissed Phil and his daughter and they all left. John got home and saw Shawn in his drive. "Hey Shawn, is everything OK?" John asked.

"Yeah I heard about the baby. I've just been out shopping I got you and Phil a gift." Shawn said John smiled and opened the door. "Come in." John said. "What's her name then?" Shawn asked. "Arabella Mandy Cena." John said Shawn smiled. "Sounds cute. I am going to leave you to it, but give Phil my love" Shawn said John smiled and nodded.

John opened the gift and saw it was a Hello Baby Deluxe Girl Welcome Wagon it came with everything John and Phil would need for the baby. John smiled and put the items away in the nursery. Once that was done he went into the bedroom and laid down for a few hours getting some rest. He dreamed of his husband and his baby girl. He was so happy he and Phil were going to fine. they had everything they had dreamed of.

**HOURS LATER**

John woke up and showered and changed. He packed up some of Phil's clothes and things he might like to have with him while he was in the hospital. Once he had everything he headed downstairs. He grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed out the door. He stopped and got some Chinese food for him and Phil and headed to the hospital.

He got there and headed up to his husband's room. He walked in and saw Chris, Adam with Adeline and Phil holding Arabella in his arms. "Hey baby you're back" Phil said John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I brought you some things and some food." John said.

"Thanks baby." Phil said John smiled. He moved closer to Phil and sat with him. "Can I hold her?" John asked, Phil smiled. "Of course you can baby." Phil said John smiled. He took his daughter into his arms and smiled down at her, she was so amazingly beautiful.

"She's amazing. I still can't believe that she's here and that she's mine. I'm a dad." John said Phil smiled. "Yeah you are. You're going to be the best daddy in the world I know it. We can do this Johnny I know we can." Phil said John smiled and nodded.

"I know we can Phil, it's gonna be hard, there's no doubt about that but we can do this for sure." John said Phil smiled. He was so glad that John believed in them, in their parenting skills. "So where's DJ?" John asked "With Shawn and Hunter, still being spoiled." Chris said John smiled and nodded. He held his daughter and just looked down into her amazing blue eyes, the eyes that matched John's. She was just so amazing and John was so lucky to have her.

"You OK babe?" Phil asked seeing John just looking at their daughter. John smiled and nodded. "Fine baby….Perfect." John said Phil smiled.

"Thank-you for giving me this Angel." John said Phil smiled. "I should be thanking you." Phil said John smiled and leaned in and kissed his husband. He was so damn happy right now.

He just felt so blessed in his life. He had an amazing husband in Phil, great friends in Adam, Chris, Shawn, Hunter and everyone else and he had his amazing daughter.

He never thought he could ever be this happy but he was and he wouldn't change it for anything else.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	20. A Day At The Park

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

**6 MONTHS LATER**

"So What will my two babies be doing today?" John asked. "I am meeting up with Adam at the park, just to have some time for the girls to play" Phil said John smiled. "Sounds like fun, daddy should come hey Bella?" John asked his daughter as he fed her some banana yogurt for breakfast.

"No daddy has to go out and make some money so we can spoil you." Phil said John laughed and shook his head. "Can I get her ready for the day?" John asked. "Sure her clothes are laid out by her crib" Phil said John smiled and nodded. He stood up and took Arabella out of her highchair and took her up to her nursery so he could dress her for the day.

He dressed her in her Juicy Couture Pink Terry Play Suit, her Cream Bolero Cardigan and her Fendi White With Pink Accents Trainers. Once she was dressed John took her downstairs where Phil was mixing something in a bowl. "What are you doing?" John asked. "Making some cookies for the park." Phil said John smiled and nodded.

"She looks cute." Phil said John smiled. "Of course she does she's my child after all." John said Phil shook his head at John's cockiness. "So what time will you be home tonight?" Phil asked. "About four I think why?" John asked. "Just wondering." Phil said John smiled. "How about we order in and watch a movie?" John asked.

"Sounds good." Phil said. John smiled and nodded. He kissed his daughter and his husband. "I am off, have a good day I love you both." John said Phil nodded and smiled. he put the cookies in the oven to bake and he packed up Bella's diaper bag. He packed some milk, some bibs, blankets, diapers, wipes, a change of clothes, the chicken and bacon wraps he made, some juice and Pepsi for himself. Once the cookies were done he out them in a container and packed them as well.

Once they were packed he grabbed Arabella's stroller and strapped her in. He covered her with a blanket and headed out the door and over to the park. He smiled when he saw how nice the weather had been.

It was nice to see the sun shining. They got to the park and set up under a tree. They weren't waiting long until Adam, Adeline and DJ showed up. They joined them and sat down. "Be careful OK?" Adam asked his son. DJ nodded and went off to play. Adam pulled out some muffins and some cheese and crackers and they sat there eating and chatting.

"So when are you going back to work?" Phil asked. "Another two weeks. I am going to feel so horrible when I go back though. I don't like leaving the kids." Adam said. Phil nodded. "Yeah that's why I am glad I don't have to be at the shop every day." Phil said Adam smiled.

"Are you missing Chris?" Phil asked. Adam nodded. "Yeah he gets home tonight, so I was hoping you wouldn't mind watching DJ and Addie?" Adam asked. "Of course not, we have Bella anyway adding two more won't hurt." Phil said Adam smiled. Phil smiled as he saw Shawn coming over to them.

"Shawn's on his way over" Phil said Adam turned and smiled seeing Shawn coming over to them with a group of mothers and children. "Hey guys, this is my mother's group at the church can we join you?" Shawn asked. "Of course." Phil said Shawn smiled and the five other women sat with them.

"Phil, Adam. This is Chelsea, Fiona, Sam, Josh and Sara." Shawn said. "Why don't we go around and tell us the names and ages of the kids." Shawn said. "OK well I am Phil, this is Arabella she is six months old" Phil said. "My name is Adam, this is Adeline and she is six months old." Adam said. "My name is Chelsea, this is James he is 14 months old." Chelsea said. "My name is Fiona, this is Hannah she is a year old." She said. "My name is Sam, this is Riley she is one year old." Sam said. "My name is Josh, this is Evan he is 7 months old" Josh said. "My name Is Sara, this is Marcus he is 8 months old." She said, Shawn smiled.

"So are you involved in the Marine's somehow?" Sam asked, Phil and Adam nodded. "Yes I am a Marine and Phil is married to one." Adam answered. "Has your husband ever gone on tour while you've been married?" Sara asked Phil. Phil nodded. "Numerous times." Phil said.

"How do you handle it?" she asked. "It's tough believe me. You're alone. Except for your friends you have no one. I think It would be harder if I had kids when he was away. Things are tough. You never get to see them, speak to them and you're constantly worried that they're going to get hurt, or worse die." Phil said.

"How do you handle it?" she asked. "It's hard, but I know he is doing something he loves, he is fighting for me, for us. For this country and I couldn't be prouder of him. It's hard to be away from him but I support him. I think you have to have a good set of friends if you're to make it through the loneliness." Phil said. "What's it like for you Adam? Being the one away?" Chelsea asked.

"It's hard, being away from the ones you love. Wondering what they're doing, wondering if they're OK or not and missing them terribly. But I made it through because of my Marine family. Phil's husband and I served in the same division together and we are best friends so it makes it easier but it wasn't always OK." Adam said.

"I would Miss my husband and my son more than anything. It physically hurt, but I knew what I was doing was important and I had to stay and work. I love being a Marine. It's my life and I couldn't imagine a career in anything else. Yes there are cons to being a Marine. But at the end of the day you're helping to make this country better." Adam said Shawn smiled at Phil and Adam. He was glad they opened up and were able to talk about life as a Marine husband and a Marine.

**THAT NIGHT**

John walked into his house wanting to spend some time with his husband and daughter, he walked in and was surprised to see DJ on the floor playing with Addie and Bella. He frowned and walked into the bedroom. He got changed and walked back downstairs and into the kitchen.

He walked in and saw Phil cooking some sort of pasta dish. "Hey baby you're home early." Phil said. "Yeah why is Addie and DJ here?" John asked. "Adam wanted to spend some time alone with Chris so we're watching them for the night, is that OK?" Phil asked. "It's fine, I was just wondering." John said Phil smiled. "This is DJ's dinner I am gonna order us a pizza and the girls can have their baby food." Phil said John smiled and nodded. "OK. I'm gonna go chill with the kids then." John said Phil nodded and smiled. John walked into the lounge and sat down in his chair.

Adeline saw her uncle and she lifted her arms up for him to pick her up. John smiled and picked her up and held her close. He spoke baby talk to her and had a good time. Phil looked in and smiled. it always amazed him how great John was with kids. When they had first met Phil never thought John would want to have a baby but he surprised him all the time. It made Phil love him even more.

Once DJ's food was done they all sat at the table, John fed Adeline while Phil fed Bella. Once they had finished dinner they gave the kids a bath and put them to bed, they read them all a bedtime story and John and Phil went down to the lounge to be alone for a while. the only time they got to be alone was when it was night time and Arabella was sleeping. "So how was work?" Phil asked. "Good, you know shooting targets here and there, the norm." John said, Phil smiled.

"How was the park?" John asked. "Fun, Shawn brought over his mother's group and we all talked about what it's like to be a Marine spouse and what it's like to be a Marine. It was nice to get out and about and see new people and everything. I enjoyed it, Bella did too. She's an outdoors girl for sure." Phil said John smiled. "She's my little Angel." John said Phil smiled. He loved that John and Bella had such a good relationship.

**HOURS LATER**

John woke up hearing one of the girls crying. He got up and walked into the nursery and picked Adeline up and tried to calm her down. it wasn't really working the way he wanted it to. He took her into a now awake Phil and handed her to him. As soon as she was in Phil's arms she instantly stopped crying. Phil smiled down at her, "You're and uncles girl aren't you baby" Phil said John smiled. he really adored seeing Phil having all these connections to the kids, it was simply amazing.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	21. Bella Gets Sick

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Both Arabella and Adeline were now a year old their birthdays were celebrated with a party a week ago. It was such an amazing and sweet day. John was up early with his daughter, she had been keeping Phil up all night. John smiled down at her. "Let's get you dressed baby, I want to let your daddy sleep in." John said, smiling down at his daughter.

He dressed her in her 'Busy as a Bee' Yellow and Black body suit which had a Yellow and Black Polka Dot sash around the waist. He put the matching hat on her and he headed downstairs with her. John held her on his hip and smiled at her. He sat her in her highchair and grabbed a jar of food out of the pantry.

He opened It and grabbed her spoon and started feeding her while watching the ESPN sports highlights in the lounge. John frowned as Arabella didn't eat the breakfast, she wouldn't drink her water either, John tried her with some formula and water but she would eat that either, John felt her forehead she was heating up a little John frowned and walked back into the kitchen grabbing the thermometer.

He took his daughter's temperature and sighed, she was a little warm, he figured it was just her teething.

He gave her some children's Tylenol and some teething gel and sat her on his lap in the lounge. She cuddled into him and seemed to feel a bit better, she fell back asleep, so John placed her in her Porta Crib to sleep while he made himself and Phil some breakfast. He made some French toast and it was done just as Phil was walking down the stairs.

John smiled at his husband and kissed him. "Hey baby, where's Bella?" Phil asked. "Sleeping in her porta crib, she didn't eat though she wasn't well, but I gave her some medicine and some teething gel and she drifted off to sleep." John said Phil nodded.

"OK. Let's eat and then we can see what we wanna do for the day." Phil said John nodded and smiled. They finished breakfast and cleaned up. "So I just talked to Candice and Michelle. They want us to help them out with wedding dress shopping." Phil said. Candice was engaged to marry Colt and Michelle was engaged to marry Justin, they would be having separate weddings one week apart so things were hectic. "Do they want me there?" John asked.

"Yeah they want your opinion," Phil said John smiled and nodded. "Wedding dress shopping it is." John said, Phil smiled. They packed a bag for Arabella and dropped her off with Shawn, he had agreed to watch her while John and Phil went with Candice and Michelle to the stores.

They got into the car and met up with Candice and Michelle at the wedding boutique and the girls went off to try on the gowns. They tried on numerous gowns and John was so bored, they had tried on at least ten each.

Candice came out and Phil's breath caught, she looked so amazing. She was dressed in a Monique Lhuillier silk white re-embroidered lace one shoulder modified trumpet gown with a ruched tulle overlay. She stood in front of John and Phil and looked at herself in the mirror. "So?" she asked.

"You look so stunning sis, I love it." Phil said, Candice smiled. "John?" she asked. "Your brother is right, you look like a princess, this is it. This is your dress" John said Candice smiled. She figured if John said she looked like a princess she should get the dress so she did, she had found her dress.

She changed out of the dress and waited for Michelle to come out in her next gown, she came out smiling dressed in a Jim Hjelm Ivory petal embroidered Tulle Ball bridal gown, Silk Organza draped bodice, sweetheart neckline, natural waist accented with Ivory fine ribbon, with a chapel train. They all smiled at her, she looked amazing. "You look great" Candice said Michelle smiled.

"You think? You don't think it's too puffy?" she asked. "No you look great. Stunning." Phil added. Michelle smiled. She looked at John wondering his opinion. "John?" she asked. "You look great. You look so amazing. This is the dress for you" John said Michelle smiled. "Right this is the dress. I want it." she said. Phil smiled and handed her his credit card.

"Me and John wanna buy your dresses, as a wedding gift for the both of you." Phil said. John smiled. "Yeah, I want to chip in." John said Phil smiled. "I'll go pay for it." Phil said John smiled and nodded. He looked around the salon, just looking at all the different wedding items. He thought back to his and Phil's wedding it was something small, something that he wanted before he left on a tour.

He always wondered if Phil's dream was to have a huge wedding. "Baby you OK?" Phil asked coming over to him. John smiled and nodded. "Yeah just thinking." John said, Phil looked confused.

"Thinking about what?" Phil asked. "Our wedding." John said. "What about it?" Phil asked. "Did you like the wedding we had? Was it something you wanted?" John asked, Phil sighed. "It was smaller than I wanted but I loved the wedding we had, as long as I married you that's all I cared about." Phil said John smiled and nodded.

"OK. If you say so." John said, Phil smiled. "I do honey, I love you and that's all that really matters" Phil said John smiled and leaned in and kissed his husband. They broke apart when John's phone rang.

**"Hello?"** he answered. **"What?...Hold on Shawn what's wrong with her?...She was burning up and vomiting…..Shit…..Me and Phil are on the way….Yeah bye."** John said ending the call.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked. "Shawn has rushed Bella to the hospital, she was burning up and vomiting we need to get there." John said Phil nodded. They rushed out of the bridal salon and headed to the hospital, they were both nervous and worried, they just hoped that their baby girl was going to be OK. They got there and rushed inside and went over to Shawn. "What's goin on?" John asked.

"The doctor is doing some tests now just to make sure Bella is OK….They think it has something to do with her kidneys." Shawn said, John couldn't believe this, he held Phil as he started to cry this was insane, all they could do now was sit around and wait for the results of the tests.

They waited and waited, getting more and more nervous as the time went on. Adam and Chris had shown up along with Candice, Colt, Michelle and Justin. Phil was a wreck, he just wanted to know if his daughter was OK. He didn't think he would be able to handle it if something was seriously wrong with his daughter.

He had already lost one, he couldn't even fathom the thought of losing Bella. She was his and John's world. They loved her so much and the thought of something seriously being wrong with her broke his heart. He looked over at John and saw him pacing and muttering to himself.

He knew John was having a harder time than him. He and Bella had a strong bond and with John being a Marine he knew seeing his daughter sick and not being able to do anything about it was killing the man inside and that broke away at Phil's heart as well.

He just wanted that doctor to come through the door and tell them that Bella was fine and that she could go home and be a normal child. That was all he wanted, he wanted to go home with his husband and his daughter, that was all he wanted more than anything else in the whole world.

He felt someone sit beside him and saw it was John, he held onto John tightly, in his mind John was the only one that could make this better, he just wanted to be close to John, to hold him to feel his heart beating to know that he would never be alone through all of this.

He couldn't handle this waiting. He looked up as the doctor walked out, he and John stood up and looked at the doctor.

The doctor sighed and looked at John and Phil with a sad expression on his face, he didn't know how to break this news to them, he really didn't.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**

**So it seems that FF wants to go through and delete any story that has sex, violence and such. I have a link to sign a petition to STOP this censorship, if you would like to sign please PM me and i will send the link your way.  
**


	22. A Shocking Twist

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

"I'm sorry to say that Arabella need's a kidney transplant, the one she has now is failing and I don't think the right side kidney will be able to keep her alive on it's own." he said, John and Phil sighed.

"Take mine I don't care, just save my baby girl" John said, the doctor nodded. "We can't just take your kidney we need to test you and your husband, it has to be a certain blood type." The doctor said. "Test us then. I don't care" John said Phil nodded.

"Me either, I just want my baby to be OK. So test us." Phil said the doctor nodded. "OK, if you'll both come with me." he said, he led John and Phil off to the testing area. He took a sample of Phil's and John's blood and put a rush on the results.

"Whoever is a match will be the best donor. It's better if it's a parent. Gives the receiver a better chance at accepting the kidney." John and Phil nodded and smiled. The doctor rushed the results and John and Phil went and sat with their daughter. They couldn't believe something so horrible was happening to Arabella. She didn't deserve this she really didn't.

She was their Angel, they couldn't imagine losing her and they were both determined to make sure that she survived everything. They sat there looking down at their daughter who was in a crib hooked up to all kinds of things. The doctor walked back in. "I have the results, something is wrong here, neither of you are a match, which means you're not her parent's." he said.

John looked at Phil pissed off, he knew then that Phil had cheated on him once again. "You cheated on me?" John asked. "No John, it can't be right, she is yours I know that for sure." Phil said.

"You should test Chris Jericho." John said. "He's out in the waiting area." John said, he nodded and left. John looked at Phil. "If Chris' is Bella's dad. We're done Phil. I won't be around for you anymore. I will file for divorce" John said, Phil sighed. "She's not his, I promise John, there has to be some sort of mistake." Phil said.

"I hope so Phil, I hope so" John said, Phil nodded. John sat there looking down at his daughter, he just hope that she was his daughter, he didn't think he could handle the heartbreak of the infidelity and not having a daughter. He just wouldn't be able to.

**AN HOUR LATER**

The doctor walked over to John, Phil, Chris and Adam. "OK I have the results, Mr. Jericho you're a match for Arabella. So you're the father." He said, John couldn't believe this right now, this was so hurtful. He looked at Phil.

"This isn't right, me and Chris didn't sleep with one another, John I promise you on Bella's life that I didn't sleep with Chris, I wouldn't do that to you again, please you have to believe me." Phil said John sighed.

"I can't Phil, not after last time. The tests are the proof. I can't do this." John said, he got up and walked away from Phil and out of the hospital. Adam and Adeline followed along with him. Adam was just as hurt. Chris had a child by Phil and it broke his heart.

John and Adam got into the car and drove to the only place they could get some answers. Shawn. They got to the church and walked inside. They met up with Shawn and sat down. "What's going on?" Shawn asked the both of them. "Phil and Chris had another affair, Arabella isn't mine." John said as the tears finally came.

"Oh…..How do you know?" Shawn asked. "Bella is sick, she needs a kidney transplant, they did the blood work and showed that Chris is her father. I can't do this again Shawn I can't. It hurts too much." John said. Shawn sighed and rubbed John's back trying to calm him down. "Shh John it'll be OK." Shawn said. "How? My husband lied to me and now my daughter isn't mine at all." John said.

Shawn couldn't believe this. He just didn't think that Phil and Chris would do this, not again. He thought about it and the more he did the more he realised that Phil and Chris would never do this. They had come so far and everyone was happy, Shawn just couldn't imagine this happening, he couldn't.

"Look guys, I think there is something more to this. Let's go to the hospital and all four of you and the kids will get tested, I think something bigger is happening here." Shawn said. "What else could be happening? I mean they're obviously still hooking up." John said, Shawn sighed. "Please John just come and get tested, please." Shawn said.

John thought about it for a second. "Fine. But if it shows that Chris is Bella's dad and I'm not I am done, I will not be with him." John said, Shawn nodded. "OK I understand, let's get going." Shawn said, the three of them got into the car and drove to the hospital.

They got there and walked inside. Phil and Chris were there and Phil was in tears. Shawn went and spoke with the doctor about getting the blood tests done, the doctor agreed so Chris, Adam, John and Phil were tested as were Adeline and Arabella. John sat there waiting for the tests, he couldn't even look at Phil right now, the thought of Bella not being his was killing him inside.

**AN HOUR LATER**

The doctor came over to them and asked the four men and Shawn into the office, he sat them down and looked over the results. "I don't know how to explain this but I have run the tests twice now and the results are the same. Phil, John, Arabella is not your daughter, she is the biological daughter of Chris and Adam. Chris, Adam Adeline is not your daughter, she is the biological daughter of John and Chris." He said. "What does that mean? The daughter Me and Chris have raised for a year isn't ours?" Adam asked. "Yes, the hospital law team has been notified, I am so sorry but your daughters were switched at birth. Phil, John you were given Adam and Chris' daughter and Adam and Chris you were given John and Phil's daughter" he said.

"How could this happen?" Shawn asked. "We will be doing an investigation," the doctor said. "Now we really need to do the transplant for Arabella." He said. Chris would be giving his daughter his kidney, everything was insane, their daughter's had been switched at birth, things were so wrong.

"What do we do about our kids? is Bella ours or what? I don't understand what happens right now" Phil said. "By law, Arabella is to be returned to her rightful parent's. So she will be with Chris and Adam and Adeline will be with you and John." the doctor said, John shook his head.

"Bella is our daughter though, we've had her for a year, how can you expect us to just give her to our friends and take their daughter, it's wrong. We love HER, we have a bond with HER." John said. "I'm sorry Mr. Cena, but the law is the law" the doctor said, John shook his head. He couldn't believe this, it was like the doctor didn't care about them, about how they would feel to not have Bella with them. "This is so wrong, I just….I can't." John said he got up and left the room, Phil sighed and followed him, he found John outside with his head in his hands crying his eyes out. Phil went over to him and held him close. "It'll be OK. We still have a daughter John." Phil said.

"But I love Bella. We have a bond Philly, she smiles when she sees me, she laughs when I tickle her, I know the food she likes, I know what toys are her favourites, I know she loves going on the swing at the park, I know she loves taking a shower with me in the morning. How am I supposed to just hand her over and act like Addie is our daughter? Yes I love her but as a niece, how am I supposed to do this Phil? How?" John asked Phil sighed.

"I don't know baby but we have to, we can't not do this it's the law. Bella is sick." Phil said. "How can we live day by day with Chris and Adam living next to us? How are we supposed to be best friends with them and see Bella and not be able to take her home?" John asked. "I can't do that Phil. I can't. it hurts too much." John said. "What do you want to do then?" Phil asked. "Move, I can't live next door to them, I can't. we need to move. I can't do it…..I can't." John said Phil nodded.

"OK we will sort something out Johnny, I promise. I will be here with you with whatever you think is best but right now we need to go in there and be there for Bella." Phil said John nodded and they walked inside. It was going to be so painful but what else could they do it was the law.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**

**So it seems that FF wants to go through and delete any story that has sex, violence and such. I have a link to sign a petition to STOP this censorship, if you would like to sign please PM me and i will send the link your way.**


	23. Saying Goodbye

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

**DAYS LATER**

John sat there at the hospital looking down at Arabella. He didn't know how to feel anymore. In his heart and mind Bella was his daughter.

Yes he loved Addie but Arabella was his Angel and he felt broken inside knowing she would eventually have to go back to Adam and Chris. "John…." someone said, John turned and saw Chris.

"Hey" John said. "What are you doing here?" Chris asked. "Just watching her sleep, I do it a lot. Just to make sure she's OK and everything. It's just something I do." John said Chris nodded.

"It's OK. I don't mind you coming in and seeing her" Chris said. "Why would you? She's my daughter" John said, Chris sighed. "You know she's not John." Chris said.

"Her name is Arabella Cena, not Jericho. So right now I am her father." John snapped. Chris nodded. "Well Adam got a call from the hospital this morning, the exchange is meant to happen this morning some time." Chris said John sighed and nodded. He didn't care anymore. Bella was his daughter and he didn't want to lose her.

He couldn't hand her over he couldn't. Chris knew John was shutting everyone out so he left. He figured if he spent some alone time with Bella, passing her to Adam and Chris would be easier on him. He walked out and saw Adam and Phil. "Hey Phil, John's in with Bella." Chris said, Phil sighed.

"He's been here all night. He didn't come home last night. He just won't leave her side." Phil said. "Well we had an interesting night." Chris said. "Why what happened?" Phil asked.

"DJ ran away to Shawn and Hunter's house, he was upset because he heard the fight earlier on." Adam said, yesterday afternoon, the four of them had gotten into a huge argument over the girls, DJ had heard and he took off, Shawn and Hunter brought him home and gave them a tongue lashing which Chris and Adam took to heart. "I'm glad DJ is OK, I am going to see if I can pry my husband away from Bella." Phil said.

He walked into the room and saw John with his head in his hands. He placed his hand on his husband's shoulder and John looked at him. Phil saw the tears falling from John's eyes and it broke his heart. "We'll get through this John. I promise." He said, John sighed.

"We need to make our way to the conference room to sign the birth certificates and all the legal stuff." Phil said John nodded. He kissed Bella.

"You'll always be my daughter." John said Phil sighed and they went to the conference room, the chief of the hospital was there, along with the lawyers as well as Chris, Adam and Addie.

"Please sit. We have new birth certificates to fill out. Mr. and Mr. Jericho, this is for Arabella, and Mr. and Mr. Cena, this is for Adeline." The lawyer said, Chris and Adam started filling out the form.

"You're changing her name?" John asked. "Yeah, we decided on Addison Leigh Jericho." Chris said John sighed. Phil looked at John. "What do you want to name our baby?" Phil asked. John shrugged. "Whatever." John said Phil sighed. "How about Isabella?" he asked, "Then you will still have your Bella." Phil said John sighed.

"Yeah Isabella Mandy Cena." John said. Phil smiled. "We're gonna be happy John, I promise." Phil said John sighed. "OK, now I need you all to sign this waver saying you won't speak of what happened to the press or anyone outside of family" the lawyer said John and Phil signed then Chris and Adam signed. "OK then, it's time." The lawyer said.

Chris and Adam hugged their "daughter" goodbye and kissed her, they both cried, then they handed Isabella over to John and Phil.

Phil took her into his arms and held her close, John looked and he just couldn't do this, he couldn't. He was having a harder time letting go of Arabella than he ever thought he would. His real daughter was right in front of him but he felt so weird, like this was all a dream.

"OK then, we're done here" the lawyer said, "Let's go" John said, Phil nodded and they left with their daughter and headed home. They got home and Phil put Bella down for a nap, she needed one badly.

John grabbed a beer and sat down with the computer in front of him looking for a new place to live. Phil saw what John was looking at and he sighed. He didn't want to leave, he loved the house he was in, this was their home. "Baby do we have to leave?" Phil asked, John nodded.

"Yes" he said sharply, Phil sighed. he knew John was going to be in a mood, he just hoped that he would snap out of it soon. He really did.

They had their daughter to think about, but he wondered if John would try and bond with her at all, he knew he wouldn't not right now, not when all of John's thoughts were on Arabella.

**DAYS LATER**

John walked into his house after his morning run, he smiled seeing Phil. He kissed him good morning then John headed upstairs and into the bathroom, he showered and dressed for the day. He walked back downstairs and sat down in the kitchen, Phil handed John some breakfast and he started eating.

Phil sat down and started feeding Bella her breakfast, he noticed too that John hadn't even acknowledged his daughter and it made Phil angry. "John we need to talk, you ignoring Bella isn't right, you can't go on. You need to be a better dad. She's your daughter for crying out loud, you need to act like it." Phil said John sighed.

"It's hard Phil. One day I had an amazing daughter, she got sick and our lives were flipped upside down. Now I am supposed to just pretend like everything is OK? I am NOT OK. I hate this. I feel really sad, broken inside, I feel like a piece of my heart is missing."

"Don't get me wrong I LOVE Isabella, I do more than anything but I can't just pretend like Arabella doesn't exist, she does and she lives right next door with my best friend. I just don't know how to move on, I don't and it's killing me inside. Do you think I want to be this kind of father to her? I don't. I just don't know what to do." John said, Phil sighed.

"Look I was talking to Shawn and he has suggested the four of us should go and see a therapist, Adam and Chris are struggling just as much. We need to do this John, things aren't right and we need to fix this" Phil said John sighed.

"You think this will help?" John asked, Phil nodded. "Yeah I do….I really do John. please?" he asked, John smiled and nodded. "Fine then, we will go see the therapist. If you think it will help then let's do it." John said Phil smiled, he leaned over the table and kissed him softly.

He was glad John was willing to at least TRY and make things work, he knew it wasn't going to be easy but this was something they NEEDED to do, for the future of their friendships with Chris and Adam and for the sake of their family.

John watched Phil and sighed, he knew he was really happy, John just hoped this therapist would help, he hated feeling the way he was. He wanted to change, he wanted to be normal again, to be happy, to be the dad he knew he could be.

"OK time for a bath Bella" Phil said, John smiled. "Let me, I need to try." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. John picked up his daughter and took her up to the bathroom and bathed her.

He smiled down at her. "I love you, even though I don't show it baby girl I love you and I always will." John said. Kissing her, he needed to try. He wanted to be the dad to Bella that she deserved.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	24. The End

**BATTLE FOR LOVE **

**A YEAR LATER**

"Are you ready for today?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah it will be good to get everyone together after the year we've had." John said Phil smiled, "Yeah I know how you feel. It's been one long ass year. I think we need this time. I mean we've been doing better right?" Phil asked as he sat down on John's lap, John smiled and hugged him and laid his hand on his husbands baby bump. Phil was five months pregnant with his and John's son. "DA!" they heard John smiled "I'll go get her" John said Phil smiled and nodded. he got off of John's lap and John headed upstairs where his daughter was.

He smiled as he saw her he picked her up and changed her diaper and headed downstairs to have some lunch. He took her down there and put her in her highchair, Phil came in and put some mac and cheese in front of her and started feeding her. John smiled at his husband and his daughter. "What time are your sisters getting here?" John asked. "In a few, then Adam and Chris will be coming over." Phil said John smiled and nodded. "Cool." John said Phil smiled. "I am so glad you have sorted things out with them." Phil said John smiled and nodded.

"Everything is fine now, we just need to forgive and forget and everything will be OK." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. he was so glad John was now friends with his sisters. It had been a long time coming. Phil just felt so much better knowing that his sisters and his husband could now get along. He finished feeling Bella and he cleaned up. There was a knock on the door and John let Adam, Chris and Phil's sisters into the house.

They all sat around the picnic table. Phil and Chris argued over then split the last hot dog. They all watched as the kids played in the yard, The newest little Jericho was sleeping soundly in Adam's arms.

John was the happiest he had been since everything had happened he sighed in contentment. John looked at his husband, everything was perfect right now and he didn't want anything to change. He had a great husband, great friends and great kids. he knew he had been through a battle for love but he made it through relatively unscathed, the way he wanted.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


End file.
